Always & Forever
by McMahon Lover
Summary: John and Sabrina Cena are happily marriage, and they are the proud parents' of four beautiful children. But now someone is trying to test their love.
1. the intros & characters

Disclaimers: do not own any of the characters that will be appearing in this story, they all belong to themselves or to the WWE, and that include the McMahon family.

Author Notes: I do owned several characters that will be making appearing in this story. There has been dramatically to the storylines that have already taking place.

Sabrina McMahon Cena had everything that every woman wants a husband, children and of course a gorgeous house in Greenwich, Connecticut. Sabrina and John Cena have been married for 10 and half years, and on December 11, 2015, they will be celebrating 11 years of wedding bliss. Sabrina had receive text saying that her husband of 10 and half years is alleged sleeping around on her, with a WWE Diva, and she became enrage with angry, and she confront him and of course John, try to denied the allegation against him, but Sabrina wasn't buy his denial.

She throws him out of their house, and then she told him that she want a divorce. Sabrina had met with her attorney and she began to tell her attorney what she wanted, and that she wants John to suffered for cheating on her with a WWE Diva. Sabrina did not want her children Joshua, Julian, Sophia, and Sara around the slut that their father is sleeping. Her attorney understood what Sabrina wants. Her attorney got to work on the divorce, custody, alimony and child support papers.

When they saw each other at the twins' Joshua and Julian birthday things, were differently cold between them and Vince, Linda, and Stephanie notice the different between Sabrina and John too.

Sabrina's attorney then filed the papers at the courthouse in Connecticut where the couple residence with their four children. Sabrina was going through the process of divorcing her cheating husband, her sister Stephanie went through the same allegation when Paul "Triple H" Levesque try to beaks up her marriage to her husband Jack Capuano, 13, years ago. However, Stephanie and Jack overcome him and his attempts to come between them.

Once the divorce paper were ready Sabrina's attorney gave them to her, and she then had asked her older brother Vincent to give the divorce paper to her cheating husband John Cena, because she did not to be near him knowing her McMahon temper. Vincent understood, and he took the divorce paper and told her not to worry.

On Saturday October 3, 2015, one day before Linda's birthday the WWE had a live event in Madison Square Garden, Vincent, Stephanie, and their dad Vince were all there at MSG for the house show. An hour before the event was to starts; Vincent had approach his brother in law, John, and John saw him coming his way. Vincent held out the divorce paper and of course, John took them from him because he knew they were the divorce paper, from Sabrina.

John had opened them, looks at them, and read them and he then blows his top, when he read that Sabrina is seeking full, sole custody of their kids, and that she was request alimony, and child support. Vincent told him to pip down, and that he brought this all on himself, when he decide to cheating with WWE Diva. You choose this John no one else chose it for you.

John looks at his brother in law Vincent and then said, Vincent you know me, I did not cheat on Sabrina, and I love her. I am being setup here. Vincent did not want to hear it. Vincent told him to stay away from Sabrina and the kids, before walking away from him. John was angry now, and who could blame him. He knew that something was not right, and that someone is trying to destroy his marriage to Sabina McMahon. There can only be a couple of peoples involved, Nikki Bella is one of those people because she is so jealous of Sabrina McMahon being marry to him.

Then of course, there is Dolph Ziggler who is jealous of him and his successful in the WWE. Then there is Seth Rollins he could be jealous too. John say to himself, I need to find a way to convince my wife Sabrina and the McMahons that I am not cheat, because I really don't want to go through McMahon hell.

The next day at Linda's birthday, Stephanie had corner Sabrina's nanny and ask her what was going on between Sabrina and John and at first the nanny was reluctantly to tell Stephanie, but she then began to tell Stephanie what had happened, Sabrina had confront John about him allegation cheat on her.

The Nanny also told Stephanie that she had throwing him out of house, right before the twins Joshua and Julian birthday. Stephanie thanks the nanny and told her not to worry I will not say a word that you told me. The Nanny was grateful to Stephanie.

Main Characters:

Sabrina McMahon Cena, my character, and the Executive Vice President of Creative Writing

John Cena

Joshua Anthony Cena, my character born on Tuesday October 2, 2007

Julian Jacob Cena my character born on Tuesday October 2, 2007

Sophia Alexandria Cena, my character born on Saturday March 6, 2010

Sara Alexandria Cena my character, born on Sunday December 2, 2012

Vincent McMahon my character and the COO of the WWE.

Kathleen McMahon, my character, Vincent's wife, and the Executive Vice President of Creative Writing with Sabrina.

Stephanie McMahon Capuano, Chief Brand Officer of the WWE.

Vince McMahon CEO and Chairman of the WWE

Linda McMahon

Cameo

Shane McMahon

Marissa McMahon


	2. John get encouragement

After receiving the divorce papers from Sabrina via her brother Vincent, John was determined to prove to his wife of 10 and half years that he did not cheated on her. John then had to wrestling inside a steel cage against Seth Rollins and his United States Championship was on the line.

It was a great wrestling match inside the steel cage, John had emerged victorious over Seth Rollins and successful retained the United State title. John went back to his locker room where he took a hot showered and then dresses in his street and then he left MSG and travel to Boston, Mass for a live Monday night RAW. Instead of staying at hotel John, spend the night at his parent's house.

The next morning, John woke up and got out of the bed and head down to the kitchen to have some breakfast and thinking of a way to convince Sabrina that he did not cheat. His parents were sitting at the table drunk their morning coffee. Carol stood up, hugs, kisses her son, and then makes him a plate of food. He sat at the table and had his breakfast, and has some coffee too. After eating his breakfast, his dad to say to him what is wrong son. John sigh, and then he began to tell his parents what is bothering him.

Someone told my wife, Sabrina that I had cheated on her.

What? His parents said simultaneous

That is not possible son; you are in love with Sabrina, his dad said.

I know dad, but someone is lying to her, and she believes in that lie. She had throws me out of our home and then she filed for divorce papers, and last night my brother in law Vincent gave me the divorce paper from her. I need to figure out how I am going to convince her that I was not cheating her with anyone, I loved her and only her.

Do you know who is setting you up? She asked

Yes, mom I know who could be setting me up. There could a couple of peoples can be lying to her, he replied.

Who is that son? His dad asked

Well one person is a Diva named Nikki Bella she has been stalking me, leave little love notes for me, he replied

Stalking you son, and leaving little love notes, did you tell you're in laws? She asked

No mom, I did not tell my in laws, he replied

John you should have told one of them, and they could have told her to back off because you are Sabrina McMahon husband, she said.

I know mom, but I had told her myself, that I am married Sabrina McMahon and she need to back off, he said.

Well apparently, she did not get the message John, she said.

Yeah, I know mom. The second person is a Superstar name Dolph Ziggler, and he could behind this. Any of the superstars who are jealous of me being marry to her.

Well, then son I think you need to talk to Vince and Stephanie maybe they can help you out here, his dad said to him.

I was thinking the same thing dad; maybe Stephanie and Vince can help me. I just don't want a divorce losing my kids and her. I would be heartbroken because they mean everything to me, he said.

We know son, you need to fight and show Sabrina that you are in love with her and no one else. We know that she is the love of your life, his mom said.

Yes, you are both right, I am going to fight for her and my family. I am not going to let this person or person win, he said.

That our boy, you fight for your family, his parents said simultaneously.

A couple of hours, John had left his parents' house and travel to TD Garden, in downtown, Boston. When he finally arrived at the TD Garden, he pulled into the under garage and parks his car, and then he exits the car, and closed the door walk to the back of the car where he opened trunk of the car, and grab his bag that had his ring gears in it. He then closes the trunk set the alarm on the car, and then he walk and toward the locker room area. As he walks, some of the WWE employees greeted him and he greeted them back. When he came upon Nattie she smile at him and he smile back.

Hi, there John she said.

Hi, Nattie, um have you seen my sister in law Stephanie? He asked

Yes, Stephanie is in the locker room just down the hallway, she replied

Thanks Nattie, he said.

Your welcome John she said, as he walks away and head for Stephanie's locker room.

When he arrives at the locker room, the door was open and Stephanie was talking with whining Seth Rollins. John knocks on the door and Stephanie looks over to see her brother in law John.

Hey John come in I am almost finished here, she said.

Hi, Stephanie he said walking in the locker room.

Stephanie we are not finished here, Seth said.

We are finished Rollins, now get lost I need to talk with my brother in law about something that doesn't concern you, she said firmly.

This I unbelievable here, he said storming out of the locker room and John closed the door behind him.

What a pain in the ass he is, she said, John chuckles sat down the couch that was there.

I heard what happening with Sabrina, she said sitting on the other couch.

Yeah, he said.

John I know that you didn't cheat on her, because I know you since you began dating Sabrina when she was eighteen, she said.

Thanks for believing in me, Steph, he said.

Your welcome, John. Beside you don't want to suffer the McMahon consequence if you alleged cheat on her. You know what my family is capable of, she said

Yes, I do Steph. I am going to fight for my family Steph.

Good to hear, she said

I am not going to let whoever is doing this win. I know that I did not cheat on Sabrina.

That right, don't let whoever is doing this win.

Um, Steph there something that you need to know.

What is that John? She asked

Nikki Bella has become obsessed with me, and she has been stalking me backstage.

What? Nikki Bella has been stalking you backstage, she said.

Yes, she is leaving me little loved notes, and I honestly believe she is behind this completely cheating thing, he said.

Why I am hearing about this now, John? She asked

I know Steph, it was wrong of me not telling to you, my mom scold me this morning for not telling you.

Good for your mom.

I thought that I could handle by myself, but obviously, she does not want to get the message that I am married to your sister Sabrina, he replied.

Apparently, so I will handle one Nikki Bella. And anything I need to know? She asked

Well, the person could possibly be Dolph Ziggler, he replied

I will handle both of them. Now as for you and Sabrina how are you going to go about convincing her that you did not cheat, she asked

I do not know but I am going to try very hard, to convince her Steph. I love her and only her, he said.

Good and I know how you love my sister.

Yes, I do love her and no one else, Sabrina Alexandria Katherine McMahon Cena is the love of my life, he said '

Stephanie smile listening to her brother in law confess his love for her baby sister.


	3. Linda gave Sabrina advice

After having drops the kids off at school, Sabrina was about to pull away from the school and head to the Headquarters in Stamford when her cellphone rang, she reach into her purse that was on the passenger seat pulled out her phone look at it and noticed that her mom was calling her. She touches the screen and then bought the phone up to her ear.

Good morning mom, she said.

Good morning Sabrina where are you right now? She asked

I am sitting in my car at elementary school why, she replied

I want you to come here to the house right now, we need to talk, she said in firm voice.

Okay mom I will be there shortly, bye, she said.

Bye, she said, hang up the phone.

Sabrina touches her screen, then placed her phone back into her purse, and then drove away from the elementary school and head toward her parents' house. About forty-five minutes later, Sabrina pull into her parents driveway and the gates up opened and she drove through the gates up the driveway to the house, where she park her car.

She then turns the key shutting off the car, then she unbuckles her seatbelt and then opens the door. She grabs her purse out of the passenger seat and then got out of the car, and closes the door and then locked the door.

She walked toward the house, and then up the stairs to the porch and over to the front door, where she press the doorbell and a few minutes later she heard the door being unlocked and then the door opened revealing her mom standing there.

Hi mom, she said

Hi, sweetie come on in, she said opening the door wide for her youngest to entry her home. Once Sabrina was inside the house Linda closes the door behind her and re-locked.

What is up mom? She asked as they walk into the livingroom over to the couch.

What in the hell were you thinking by throwing your husband out of the house and then filing for divorce Sabrina, she replied Sabrina look at her mom.

How do you know about that? She asked placing her purse on the coffee table.

Your husband told your sister who told your dad who calls me this morning and then told me what had happened between you and John. What were you are thinking, huh, she said looking at her younger.

What was I thinking? My husband cheated on me, mom what was I supposed to huh. He broken ours wedding vows not me, mom she said

Sabrina did not even let him try to explain of denied the allegation you just throw him out, she said.

That is right mom I throw him out, she said Linda stood there looking her daughter.

Sabrina you could have come to me and talk to me about what had happens.

Mom, you never had this happened to you, you and dad have the perfect marriage. Dad has never cheated on you, she said.

Yes, that is true, but that did not stop any women from coming up to me and alleged that she had slept with my husband, she said, as Sabrina look at her mom.

What when did it happened, mom? She asked shocked.

The first time it happens I was six months pregnant with you honey. Dad denied it and of course, I believe him because he prove his love for me by taking a lie detector and he pass it he did not cheated. The woman who told me was lying. So I know how to deal with this kind of accusations toward your spouse, she said.

Mom, I felt like a tons of bricks fall on me, my heart was crush, she said, sitting down on the couch

I know the feels honey. However, Nikki Bella is lying to you honey, she said, Sabrina look up at her mom.

How do you know that it was that slutty skanky ass bitch? She asked

Because John had told Stephanie what she has be doing backstage, when you are not attention.

What, mom you knows how heck it can get backstage and John is always help out backstage, she said ,as Linda walk over and joined her on the couch.

Yes, I know sweetheart, but according to John, she has been stalking him backstage and leave him little love notes.

Love notes

Yes sweetheart

He never told me, I would have done something about it mom. He is in the wrong for not telling me, dad, Vincent or Stephanie one of us would have done something, she said

Yes, I know sweetheart. According to Stephanie, your mother in law scolds him for not speaking up to dad, Vincent, Stephanie or you.

Well good of my mother in law, she said.

However, John did try to handle it himself and obviously, Nikki Bella did not listen to him.

That is obvious mom, and she act like an immature person.

I know sweetie. John had told Stephanie that Nikki Bella has become obsessed with him. She is jealous that you are married to him.

That skanky ass slut has a boyfriend who is by the way a WWE Superstars mom. He has must not be doing right by her mom.

Maybe honey, but she should not go after your husband.

Yes, apparently she does not care, that he is married to the boss.

Apparently, not honey. Now whatever she told you, it is lie honey. John did not cheat with her. He loved you and only you, she replied

Sabrina let out a heavy sigh and placing her head on her hands. Linda places her hand on her daughter back and rubs up and down.

What did she tell you honey? Linda asked, Sabrina lift her head and looks at her.

She exhale and then said she did not tell me anything mom. She had texted me that she has been sleeping with husband for a couple of weeks, she replied

She texted you, she said

Yes, mom.

Sabrina you and John need to sit down and talking about this honey. I know that you are in love with John. He is the love of your life, sweetie, she said touching her daughter face.

I cannot, mom… not yet! She said standing up and walking away from her mom.

Sabrina, why in the world not there need to be reason that you cannot talk to your husband? She asked

Because I do not know who I am supposed to talk him now knowing that it was a lie, mom, she replied, Linda stood up and walk over to her.

Sabrina it is easy to talk to your husband, about this. John is not going to yell at you, for not believe in him, he know how you love him. He knows that you were upset and angry, she said.

I guess you are right mom, I need to talks to him, and apology to him for yell at him and throwing out of the home that we built together, she said.

Yes, in the 10 years that you and John have been, married he has worship the ground that you walk just like your dad worship me and your brother in law Jack worship your sister, and the same way your brothers worship your sisters in law. You and John need to fight Nikki who is try to come between you and him do not let her won.

Sabrina walk over to her purse and pulled out her phone and call her John and ask had ask him to come to the house later on tonight so that they could talk and he had agree to come to the house and talk with her about what had happens.

After talking with him, before Sabrina could ask her mom Linda offer to watch her grandkids for the night. She never turns down watching her grandkids. Sabrina excuse herself to use the bathroom. While she was gone Linda pick up her phone and looks of the text that Nikki Bella had sent her daughter and when she found it looks at it and then she text it to her husband Vince because she knew that he, Vincent and Stephanie were going to confront her at taping of SmackDown.


	4. The warns is issues

After Linda sent the texted to Vince, she placed Sabrina phone back on the table, meanwhile, in Philadelphia, PA, Vince was in his hotel suite with his two children Vincent and Stephanie when his phone beep, he pick up, look at it and notice that he got a text from Sabrina.

He opens the text up and read it, Vince honey, I am used Sabrina's phone, but this is the text that Sabrina receiving from Nikki Bella who is alleged that she slept with our son in law.

What? Vincent and Stephanie said simultaneous

Hold on you two, he said, scrolling down and read the text that Nikki Bella had sent his daughter Sabrina, causing her to filing for divorce.

He read the text aloud for Vincent and Stephanie to hear it to, because they were discussing on how to deal with Nikki Bella. You take my Diva Championship, from me, you bitch while guess what I have been sleeping with your husband for weeks, now. And you know never it until now. He will be mine.

That no good slut. Nikki, is definitely going to get it from us now, Stephanie said seething with angry.

You are not lying there Steph, how dare her, send that text to our sister. Nikki Bella is so jealous of Sabrina being marry to John. While now she is going to pay, for this, big time, Vincent said.

You two need to remember that she is dating a WWE Superstar, Vince said.

Yeah so, what dad, he trying to interference he wills stuffer too, because we do not know if he is involved or not, Stephanie said.

That right we are not going to these two ran roughshod over the WWE, or us Vincent said.

Okay, we need to be careful, he said.

And we will be careful dad, do not worry, he said.

Yeah dad, half the roster is jealous that John Cena is married to McMahon, but the funny thing is that we have never gave him unfair advantage he had earned all of his championships and his spot too, while being marry to Sabrina, she said.

Yes, I know that Stephanie, but this is not storyline right now. And yes, John and Sabrina are marry, but not on WWE TV and I know that the WWE Universe knows that they are marry because they have seen them together at the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony. We need to do this right, Vince said.

Okay, tonight we will talk to her, for now, and gave her a stern warns but after that, all bets are off, he said.

Yes, we deal with her and then we find out fi Sabrina and John are back together, and then we can go from there, Stephanie said.

Back in Connecticut, Sabrina left her parent home, and head to home to packs the kids clothes for a sleepover at grandma and grandpa house., which her kids are going to loved, because it grandma and grandpa house, and grandma and grandpa spoiling them. After she had packing the kids clothes, she then walk out of Sara's room, then down the staircase, and then walk into the livingroom where Sara was with the nanny.

Okay, we are ready to go to grandma and grandpa' house, she said Sara squeal about going to grandma and grandpa house for the night. She stood up ran over to her mommy who reaches down and picks up her, and then kiss her.

Nana mommy, Sara said.

Yes, pumpkin you and your siblings are going spending the night at grandma and grandpa, she said, walking out of the livingroom with the nanny following her.

Sabrina opened the door, then walk out of the house, follow by the nanny who close the door Sabrina had her the keys she locks the door and then she hand the keys back to her and then they walked down the stairs toward Sabrina's car, where she open the backdoor inside the car and placed Sara in her carseat. She buckled her in then closes the door and then she open the door and slide in behind the wheel and then pull the door close, she slid the key into the ignition and then turns it starting the car, and then she buckle her seatbelt and then drove down the driveway.

The gates open she drove out and toward her parents again. When they arrived at grandma and grandpa' house Sabrina pull into the driveway and the gates opened again, she drove through up to the house where she park the car, and then turns the key shutting off the car. Sabrina and the nanny unbuckled their seatbelt and then open the doors and step out of the car then closes the door.

Sabrina then opens the backdoor lean inside, unbuckles Sara, and then took her out of the carseat and then step aside closes the door, then she and the nanny walked toward the house up the stairs over to the front door. She press the doorbell and then a few minutes later the door opened revealing grandma Linda, and Sara squeal with delight seeing her nana.

Nana, she said reaching for her, and Linda gladly took Sara from Sabrina as they walk inside the house.

Hi, my angel girl, she said kissing her on the cheek.

Mom where are your car keys so that I can put Sara's carseat in your car? Sabrina asked

My keys are in my purse honey, she replied.

Sabrina opened her mom purse then search for her car keys she found them and then walk out of the house down the stars over to her car, where she open the backdoor again and then took Sara; carseat out of her car and then close the door.

Sabrina then press the button shutting off the alarm and then unlock the door by pressing another button and then she open the backdoor and place Sara's car seat in the backseat and then locked into the car, so that her mom can go place with Sara tomorrow. then she remove Sophia's car seat and paled it too on her mom car. After putting both Sara and Sophia car seats into her mom car she closes the door, then reset the alarm, and then she press another button and lock the car, and then she walked back toward house up the stairs then walk back into the house.

Okay, mom her and Sophia car seats are in your car, in case of anything come up tomorrow, she said.

Okay, honey don't worry we will be fine, go do what you have to do, she isad

All right, bye pumpkin, she said walking over to where her mom was standing with Sara in her arms and she kissed her on the cheek. Be a good girl for nana.

My angel is always good for nana, Linda said

Sabrina shook her head and said yea sure, nana and papa spoiling their grandkids.

Hey, that is my rights, she said.

Yea, I know mom, she said walking out of the house closing the door behind her then she walk down stairs toward her car, where she opens door slide in behind the wheel.

She pull the door closes and then she slid the key into the ignition turns started the car, then she buckled her seatbelt and then drove down the driveway and then the gates opens. She drove out of the driveway sped off toward the store to purchase grocery for tonight dinner with her husband.

Meanwhile, back in Philadelphia, PA at the Wells Fargo Center, everyone was at the arena, getting ready to tape SmackDown for Thursday night, but before the taping even started, Vincent, Vince and Stephanie were going to confront Nikki Bella about her text to Sabrina about her alleging sleeping with Sabrina's husband John Cena. After the meeting, Vincent went over to Nikki asks her to joined him in his locker-room so that they could talk.

Nikki stood up from the chair, then followed him out of the catering are and down the hallway toward the locker room where Vince and Stephanie are waiting on them. When they arrived at the locker room Vincent open the door letting, her walk in first then followed her inside, she was surprise to see Stephanie and Vince there. Vincent closes the door, then walks around Nikki over to the table, and sat down behind it.

Please have a seat Nikki, Stephanie said, Nikki walk over to the single chair that was there, and sat down then she looks across the table at three of her bosses who were watching her.

Um what is this about? Nikki asked

Vince clear his throat before speaking and then said this is about the alleging text you sent my daughter Sabrina Cena, saying that you are alleging sleeping with her husband.

Nikki smirks and Stephanie said wipe that smirks off your face Nicole or I will do it for you. You had no business texting my sister saying that you have been alleging sleeping with her husband, especially when you have not slept with him. He would never slept with anyone because he know the consequence if he ever hurt Sabrina.

How do you know that he did cheat on her with me, I mean he is a man with needs and maybe Sabrina cannot for filling his needs, she said spiteful.

Nicole you had better watch your mouth right now, because you are insulting my daughter Sabrina and I do not go for that at all.

Ah, how cute daddy still defend his daughter, even though she is what 34, years old, right now it is pathetic, that you Vince McMahon are defend her, Nikki said Stephanie had to restrain herself from reaching over the table and slap the hell out of Nikki Bella right now.

Watch it Nicole, because right now you are in serious jeopardize of being suspended for a long time without pay, Vince said sternly.

You cannot suspended me, Nikki said

Yes, we can Nicole, we are the owners of the WWE and we can do whatever we want. Now we know that you are real estate agent but we also know that real estate get pay when they either sell a house or rent one. You do not get a regular paycheck, Stephanie said

Exactly, besides that, you are also jeopardize your boyfriend wrestling career, as well as your sister and brother in law wrestling careers too, Vincent said.

This is your warning Nicole stay the hell away from my son in law or you along with your boyfriend, your sister Brie and your brother in law Daniel Bryan will all suffers the consequence, Vince said.

We mean it Nikki, this is not a storyline you were trying to burst up my sister 10 and half years marriage, Vincent said.

We are dead serious here Nikki, leave John Cena alone he has been off the market for 10 and half years now. We find out that you are stalking him backstage or leaving little loves note for him you will be gone for the WWE along with your sister, brother in law and boyfriend. You know something dad, and Vincent I wonder if her boyfriend know what she had doing been behind his back.

Yeah I wonder that too Steph, I mean what would he do if he found out that his girlfriend was trying to get with someone, who is better than him, riches than him, and sitting atop of the food chain even though he is not the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Vincent said.

I wonder the same thing too, I mean after all, Nikki's boyfriend is nowhere near John Cena status, Vince said

You know that my boyfriend is far better that John Cena, Nikki said.

Oh, please Nikki your boyfriend is good but not that good, Vincent said.

Now get out of our locker room, Stephanie said, Nikki stood up and storm out of the locker room.


	5. John and Sabrina

John had come over to the house and Sabrina let him then they sat down to a wonderful meal that Sabrina had prepared for them. They eat dinner and after eaten dinner that Sabrina had cook of them she clean up the dirty dishes place them along with the pots and pans into the dishwashing machine and then she start it. She walks out of the kitchen and head for the livingroom where John was waiting for her. She walks inside the livingroom and over to the couch and sat down. They were both silent for few minutes before Sabrina spoke first.

John you do not love me anymore. She asked, John lift his head look at his wife, who had her head down look at her engagement ring and diamond wedding band that John had place there 10 and half years ago.

What? Sabrina I am in love with you and no one else baby, he replied.

If that is true that you are in love with me, then why alleged cheat on me, huh. Have not I giving you everything's that you could ever wanted, she said.

Baby you have giving me everything that I have always dream of, he said trying to convince her.

Sabrina clear her throat and then said, you have no idea how much I was hurting when I read that text saying that you were alleged sleeping around on me, with that slut Nikki. My heart was crushed John. I mean all I thought about was how in the world could he do this to me, his wife, the mother of his children. And, then I began to wonder how is he doing this knowing that I am always with him, except for when I was pregnant with the kids, the kids having a doctor appoints on Monday, or when one of them is sick and they only want me to take care of them.

John let out a sighed and he said, baby I want you to listen me okay. I have never cheats on you with anyone. There is no woman in the WWE that can make me happy like you can. I will put my hand on a stack of bible and swear under oath that I did not cheat with that no good slutty girl Nikki Bella. Why would I when I have you. Sabrina you are the woman that my heart wants, from the day that I laid my eyes on you back in Massachusetts in the fall of 1999, you were 18 years and I was twenty-two. When our path cross my heart skips, beat and then my heart say to me Johnny's boy that is the future Mrs. John Cena you need to hook up her before someone else does.

John honey I want to believe that you did not cheat.

Then believe me baby, he said moving closer to her. You are the only woman that I want Sabrina.

Sabrina look at him and he could see the sadly in her beautiful blue eyes.

I love you, Sabrina! he claim before he claimed her lips, and Sabrina snake her arms around his neck as they kissed.

John move his lips away from her, traveling to her cheek, and then down to her throat, where he rained his kiss down. Sabrina let out a soft moan as John continues his sweet assaults on her neck. Sabrina reaches down and lifts his head back up to her where she claimed his lips this time. She definitely misses kissing her husband. Soon but slowly, their clothes had come off. John and Sabrina were now sitting opposite each other on the couch with only their undergarment on, Sabrina leg was drape over his, as they continue make out on the couch.

They both were feeling licentious right now. John looks at his wife, and smile wickedly at her and she smile right back, as his hands move to her bra straps and lowering them, then his hands reach for the clasp of the bra that was in the front of the bra and he unhook the clasp and the bra opened and he was practically breathless. Where he saw the gorgeous cleavage of his wife, and that he hadn't seen in days. He took the bra off her and drops it on the pile of clothes beside the couch. He lowered his mouth to Sabrina's breast and began to kiss, suck, stroke, and caress them too, and Sabrina moaned as John caress her breasts.

After being satisfied with his handy work of making Sabrina lustful, John slid his fingers into the waistband of her panties, Sabrina raises her hips, he slid them down her long delicious legs, and drops them on the floor beside the couch where all their other clothes were. Sabrina slid her fingers into his the waistband of underwear, John raise his hips and she slid them down his legs and drops them onto the pile of clothes. Sabrina lay down on the couch John got into position and then he slowly entered her and they moaned out in delights. John looks at down at his wife and leaned down capture her mouth with his and then he began to pump into her womanhood.

Mmm John…. she moaned, as his thrust became more powerful resulting in Sabrina raking her fingernail down his back, which had only turned him even more..

I love you so much, baby! He moaned

I love you too, baby, she moaned, as he continue to make love to his wife...

As they made love there on the couch they'd celebrated being in love and married and that they are back together again. two and half hours late, they were tangled together on the couch Sabrina was on her side with her head was resting comfort on his muscular chest John on his back and playing with her hair. Sabrina lifts her head and rests her chin on his chest and look at him smiling, and all he could do was smiling back at her. They share a sweet kiss.

That was amazing! He exclaimed, Sabrina giggle.

Yes, it was baby. I will say this.

And what is that my love he said, caressing her cheek.

You sure know how to make a woman feel special, Mr. Cena!

John look at her and smile devilish at her and said only you can count on being treated this way for the rest of your life! He exclaimed.

Sabrina kissed him again and they savoring the feel of being in love.

I don't ever want to lose this feeling.

You won't baby, I promise, because for the rest of our life, we will find time to make love and enjoy the afterglow.


	6. Later on that morning

A few hours later, Sabrina woke the feeling of someone kissing her back, which meant that John was not sleep beside her, but he is one who is kissing her back. She turned to where he would be sleeping and noticed him gone.

What are you doing baby? She asked with sleepy smile.

John looks up from his task of kissing her lower back said I am kissing you.

I see that she mumbled half asleep, as John smile at her, and continued to kissed her lower back before working his way back up where he place a gently kiss on her cheek.

How does my baby feel? He asked placed his arm over her body.

Mmm…I feel very satisfied, she mumbled half asleep.

I aim to please you baby, he said, with a smile Sabrina chuckles, and turn toward him….

I love you, John she said touching his cheek.

John smiles at her, and said I love you too, baby. Before he placed his mouth on hers and rolling her into her back and made love to her again.

A couple of hours later, John woke up first and saw that Sabrina was sound asleep next to him he quietly got out of bed, walk into the walking in closet grab his robe put it on then walk out of closet and then out of the bedroom toward the staircase. He then walks down the stairs that led up to the bedrooms. When he reaches the bottom of the stairs he walks toward the livingroom went inside and over to the coffee table where he phone was.

He picks up his phone touched the scene and began to look through the numbers that he had in his phone and find Stephanie number he touch the screen again and the phone began to dial his sister in law phone number. He brought phone up to his ear and then he heard her voice.

Good morning John, she said

Calls ID are so overrated he said and Stephanie chuckles. Good morning, Stephanie, he added

Does this call mean that you and my sister are back together? She asked before sipping her morning coffee.

Yes, we are, he replied.

Good. Now why are you calling me at this godly hour? She asked

Um Sabrina will not be coming into the office this morning.

Why not? She asked smiling devilish, and already knowing the answer to the question but she want to bust his chops.

Well, I do not want to brags to you about your sister love life, he said with smile

What you are trying to say Cena, huh, that I do not get any from my very attractive husband, she said.

No that is not what I am saying.

Good very answer Cena.

What I am trying to say is well, let just says that I worn her out by making love to her, all night long,

All night long as in the Lionel Richie song, all night long, she chuckle.

Yes, as in Lionel Richie all night long, that is the reason for her not coming into the office this morning. She needs to sleep.

Yea, sure John, I know you, you just want keeps her home today, she said.

Oh, lord, he said hearing Stephanie chuckling on the other end.

Don't worry I will not say word, and I will be make up excuse for her, about her not coming in, bye John, she said.

Bye Steph, he said ended his calls with his sister in law, shake his head, and then he place his phone back on the table and out walked the livingroom.

He walk over to the stairs and began to climbs them when he reaches the top of the stairs he walk toward the master bedroom went inside to find his wife still sleeping, over to the bed took off his robe and climbs back into the bed with her.

Meanwhile, at the McMahon house Joshua, Julian, Sophia and Sara were all up and having breakfast with their grandma and grandpa. Sophia was in her own little world eating her breakfast, while her brothers Joshua and Julian were talking about WWE 2K16 video that come out at the end of month.

Vince looks at his grandkids and it reminder him of when his own kids were this age well almost the same age, Shane was the oldest and Sabrina was the baby. Stephanie and Vincent went in the middle. Joshua and Julian excuse themselves from the table, went to get dress for school and then Linda took Sophia upstairs to get dress too; Sara was the only one who did not have to go school yet.

Papa, Sara call to him and Vince snap out of his thought.

Yes, pumpkin girl, he said.

Nana up, Sara said,

Yes, pumpkin girl Nana is upstairs with your siblings getting them ready for school, he said before sipping his coffee.

Meanwhile at the Capuano household things were busy the kids were getting ready for school, while they parents were dressing too for their jobs.

Baby who were chatting with early? Jack asked tying his tie.

Oh, my brother in law John he calls to inform me that Sabrina will not be coming into the office this morning, because as he puts she is worn out from love making all night long, she said chuckling and Jack chuckling with her.

Ah, yes the old love making excuse, I take that things are back to normal at the Cena household, he said

Yes, she said walking over to him, and snake her arms around him. You know babe, we need to sneak away from work one day and get it on too. With four kids in this house, it is not easy for us to make love either.

Yes, I know baby, maybe tomorrow we can sneak out of works and go to the hotel and get it on too, he said turn around and kissing her gently.

Jack Jr. groans when he entered his parents' bedroom, Jack and Stephanie separately to look over to see their son Jack Jr. standing there.

Yes, Jack, do you need something, Jack Sr. said

Yes, a lift to school, he said

Okay, Jack I will take you and your siblings to school Stephanie said.

Thanks mommy, he said walking out of the bedroom

You know what baby someday that boy of mine is going to husband and he is going to be caught kissing his wife by one of his kids, Jack said, Stephanie giggle.

Calm down tiger, he is ten, he is nowhere near liking girl yet, okay, Jack, she said.

I know that but that is usual done by the little one, he said

I know bye love she said leaned in a kissed him.

Come on, mom Jack Jr. called out

I am coming Jack Jr. she called back

Bye baby, he said, Stephanie walked out the bedroom then down the stairs to found her children waiting.

What the rush Jack Jr.? She asked

I don't want to be late for school, that all, he replied, unlocked the door and turn the doorknob opened the door and walk out of the house.

I think he had a crush on someone at school mommy, Jax said.

Stephanie looks at her other son Jax, and said, he is ten years old; he doesn't have a crush on anyone, picking up her purse and then her briefcase.

Yes, he does mommy, Jax said before walking out of the house, with Vicky followed him and then Stephanie walk out of the house.

Back at the Cena house, John was lying in bed just watching his wife sleeps next to him, it was a beautiful sight, and she looks so gorgeous sleeping. He was fighting the urge to wake her up and make love to her again. They had made love several times last night and early this morning. Sabrina finally opens her eyes to seeing her husband laid next her wit smile on his face.

Why are you smiling? She asked sleepy.

I am smiling because I am the most luckily guy on the planet earth right now, because I am marry to the most beautiful, sexy, gorgeous lady in the world, he replied still smiling.

Ah, well, you know that flattery always get you whatever you wants honey, she said turned on her back, giving him access to her breasts.. He took that as invited and he made love to her again.

Meanwhile, at the WWE Headquarters in Stamford, Conn, Vince walks into Stephanie office and she was on the phone with market department when she saw him enters her office, she ended her calls with them.

Hi, she said with smile

Hi, um have you see Sabrina this morning, he asked sitting down in the chair.

Um no, I have not, however, I did talked to John early this morning and they are back together.

Good.

Yes, very good that they are back together. John also told me that Sabrina would not be in today because she needs her beauty sleep, his words not mine dad, she said

Vince look at her, then he smiles, and said, beauty sleep my ass he worn her out didn't he.

You did not get that from, me she said, with knowing smile. They both start to laughs.

Back at the Cena house, all right, that's enough, I need to get up and get ready for work, she said, looking at the clock and realized that she is near two and half hours later. Damn it, she added throwing the covers off her body, but John stop and pulling her back into bed.

Let go of me, John...

Baby relax,

John I am late for the work, she said trying to get out of bed, but John was holding onto her.

Baby, stop, and listen to me, ok, he said, Sabrina stop trying to her loose and turn her head to him

I got out of bed early and I went downstairs and I call Stephanie. And I told her that you wouldn't be coming into the office because you need to sleep because we were making love all night long, he said, Sabrina looks at him.

What? Are you crazy to tell my sister that we were making love all night long? Oh god, she said buried her head in her hands. She is going to tease the hell out of me when she sees me.

Oh, baby, tease her right back, he said.


	7. kids see their daddy

Sabrina shook her head then got out of bed and began to walks toward the bathroom when John let out a whistle she stop turn her head toward him.

"Yes," she said in sultry vice.

"Oh, nothing you are looking gorgeous though," he said with mischievous smiles.

"Why thank you; now go fix your wife some breakfast because she is hungry, from all the lovemaking," she said, walking into the bathroom.

"Your wish is my command my love," he said getting out of bed.

John put his robe on again tie it and then he walk out of the bedroom toward the staircase then down the staircase when he reach of the bottom of the staircase he walk toward the kitchen then went inside the kitchen. He had begun to cook some breakfast for his gorgeous wife who is showering upstairs. Twenty, minutes later Sabrina come down stairs then walk toward the kitchen enter to find out, John plate the food that he had made for them.

"Something sure smells good," she said, John looks up and smiles at her.

"Thank you, baby," he said, picks up both plates and walk over to her.

"You're welcome." she said taking the plate of food from him, they walk over to the kitchen table, sat down and then they began to eat food.

"Mmm this is so good. Oh, sheer heaven," she said John smile

"Yeah"

"Oh, yeah, see now I know why I marrying you, because you are a wonderful cook," she said.

"I always know that you had ulterior motive in marrying me," he said smile.

She looks at him, with shock look on her face said "what? You were the one who married me buster bunny," she said playfully smack him.

"Ouch, I am telling mom when she comes over later with Sara," he said.

"Hey, she is my mom who gave birth to me, not you;" she said grabbing a strawberry and then took a bite.

"That's a turn on right there. There is nothing, sexier than woman biting on strawberry is," he said, with mischievous smile.

"I am sure it is, but you have enough sex that could last you a lifetime," she said with the same mischievous smile.

John looks at her, and says, "That will never happen."

"Oh really, now"

"Yes, because you cannot resist me baby," he said with knowing smile.

"Oh, I know that you are irresistible honey, but with a little will power I can resist when it comes to sex," she said standing up picks up her plate walk over to the dish in the dishwashing opens the door and place the dish inside.

"Yeah well, I will make you go in sane where you will be wanted to rip off my clothes," he said, as she walks back over to the table picks up her coffee cup.

"Maybe you can, but I will fights my hardly not to give into the temptation," she said before walking out of the kitchen.

"We will see about that," he calls out.

She stops in the hallway turn around and come walk back into the kitchen, and said, "Okay, my love."

"I will walk around naked if I have to," he said.

"And I am sure you will when our kids are not around," she said walking back out of the kitchen and then out of sight.

Sabrina walks down the hallway toward her home office when reach her home office, went inside, over to her desk, picks up her laptop and then walk out of the home office, down the hallway to the livingroom. When she reaches, the livingroom went inside walk over to the couch, sat down and placed her coffee cup on the table.

She opens up her laptop and began to surf the internet for some early Christmas gifts, for her kids and yes, of course, her husband. A few minutes later, she stop surfing the internet place her laptop of the table stood up from the couch walk out of the livingroom into the foyer over to where her purse is and she began to look in her purse. John came walking into the foyer to see Sabrina looking in her purse for something.

"Is everything okay baby?" He asked

"Yes, everything is fine, I am looking for my phone, because I am going to call mom and ask her to brings Sara home," she replied grabbing her phone and pull it out.

"Oh, okay I am going to shower then going to the apart and get my things," he said

"Okay, hurry up before Sara sees you," she said walking back into the living room over to the couch and sat down again.

She scrolls through her phone and found her mom number, she touches the screen and then the phone began to dial her mom number. She bought phone up to her ear and then she heard her mom voice,

"Good morning honey," she said with smile.

"Good morning, mom, how are you this morning?" She asked

"I am good honey," she replied

"Good. How is my pumpkin girl?" She asked

"She is good, and is play right now and you honey?" She replied

"I am wonderful mom," she said.

"Good and how did everything go well last night, with your husband?" She asked Sabrina is wonder if she knows too.

"Mom you are telling me that Stephanie hasn't call you and told you," she replied

"I have not talk to your sister all morning, Sara and I have been out doing some errands that I had to do," she replied.

"Well that is shocker mom, knowing that she know that John and I are back together," she said

"Well, that is wonderful honey," she said.

"Thanks mom, um can you brings my pumpkin girl home," she said

"John is there right?" She asked

"I am home too, mom, I did not go into the office today, and don't say anything out loud but John is going to apart to get his things," she replied

"Oh, okay we will be right over," she said

"All right, mom, I will see you and my pumpkin girl soon, bye," she said

"Bye honey," she said

John came downstairs all ready to go get his things, he walk into the living room said "baby I am leaving and I will back be soon."

"Okay go because mom is coming with Sara," she said

"All right," he said came over to her and kiss her before he leave.

He walk out of the living room then out of the house down the stairs walk over to his car got in, then drove down the circular driveway, the gates opens and sped out then off toward the apartment. Five minutes later Linda pull into the driveway drove through the opens gates up the circular driveway to the house park her car, unbuckled her seatbelt, and then opens the door and step out of the car.

She closes the door. The nanny opens the door, step out and then close the door. Linda open backdoor lean in unbuckle Sara seatbelt then she took her out of her carseat, closes the door. She walk toward the house, with Sara in her arms. The nanny was right behind her.

"Mommy nana," she said

"Yes, angel, mommy is waited for us," she said walking upstairs to the porch, over to the front door where she push the doorbell. A few minutes later, the door opens revealing Sabrina standing there.

"Mommy," Sara said, Sabrina reach out took Sara from her nana, which walks inside the house follow by the nanny, who closes the door and then walk up the staircase.

"Hi, mommy's pumpkin girl," she said kissed her on the cheek

"Daddy, mommy," she said.

"Daddy is on his way, home pumpkin," she said walking into the living room over to the couch and sat down Linda joined her on the couch.

"Yay, miss daddy," she said look up at mommy.

"I know pumpkin girl, he should be here soon," she said.

In the meantime, at the WWE headquarters in Stamford, Vince's office, he along with Stephanie, Vincent and Kathleen were having a meeting on how to show never seen before pictures of Sabrina and John to taunt Nikki Bella.

"I think we should put together a video with a song and show it after Nikki's matched on RAW this coming Monday night and then have Sabrina in the back on the phone with John talking to him," Kathleen said.

"That is not bad idea," Vincent said.

I like that idea it will drive Nikki nuts when she see the video of Sabrina and John, Stephanie said.

"However, we have one problem she loved two songs, they are Endless Love, you are, and they are both sing by Lionel Richie." Vince said.

"Yeah, she had both of those songs play at her and John's wedding," Stephanie, said.

"Wait, let us listen to both songs," Vincent said grabbing Vince laptop went straight to you tube and type in Endless Love by Lionel Riche and Diana Ross.

He touch the screen, Endless Love begun to plays, and they listen to the song. After they had listened to Endless Love by Lionel Riche and Diana Ross Vince ask.

"How long is endless love?" Vince asked Vincent,

"Four and thirty minute," he replied

"Not bad, I think we can fit many pictures of them together with us," Vince said, as Vincent then type in you are.

"And how long is you are?" Vince asked

"Five minutes," Vincent replied

"Thirty more minutes to show more pictures of them. This is going to be a tough decision to make here," Vince said, as Vincent touches the screen again and they began to listen to You Are by Lionel Riche.

After listened to the song You Are by Lionel Riche, Stephanie says "How about we let her decided which songs to use for the video."

"All right, here is what we are going if she come into work tomorrow we will met with her and tell what we are up, to and then let her pick the song for the video."

"Perfect, tonight Kathleen and I will go through pictures that we have of her and John with us and then brings them in," Vincent said.

"All right, I will call your mom and have her go through the pictures that she has of them," Vince said.

"I will do the same thing, tonight. And I will call her and ask her to do the same thing, tonight," Stephanie said.

"Good, meeting over for now, until tomorrow when Sabrina Cena show up, here" Vince said, they laugh.

"Yeah, that is if John let her leave the house tomorrow morning," Vincent said laughing.

"He had better let her come to work," Vince said, in a fatherly tone of voice, Stephanie, Vincent and Kathleen chuckled at his tone of voice.

Back at the Cena house, Sara was playing while her mommy and nana sat on the couch watching her. When the door open and Sara heard the door, and she gets all excited.

"Who could that be Sara?" Linda asked

"Daddy," Sara squeal, attempted to ran out of the living room but Sabrina caught her first.

"Wait pumpkin let daddy come in the house," she said Sara groan.

"Where is one of my princesses," John call out, walks into the living room Sara squeal when she saw him, he smile Sabrina let go her and she ran to him, he caught her and scoop her up.

"Daddy," she said.

"Hi, princess," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Miss you," Sara said buried her head in his and neck inhales his scent.

"Aw, I miss you, mommy, and your siblings, too," he said Sabrina stood up from the couch walking over to him and kiss him hello.

"Hi, you," she said.

"Hi, honey, and mom," he said, looking over Sabrina shoulder.

"Hi, son, how was your trip?" She asked

"Okay, mom, I just miss my family," he replied walking over to the couch and sat down.

"Aw, well I can tell you they miss you too," Linda said.

"I was thinking that I would go and pick up Joshua, Julian and Sophia from school," he said.

"Um no to that, you will never leave if all the kids see you," Sabrina said.

"I feel like I am not pulls my weight around here," he said pouting.

"Hey, you are doing your fatherly duties, but you are not allows to pick up ours kids because you will never come home," she said.

"Play daddy with me," Sara said looking at him.

"Okay, princess I will play with you," he said, standing up from the couch and walk over to the toys that were scattered on the floor, and they began playing together.

Little later, in the afternoon, Sabrina and Linda left and went to picks up Joshua, Julian and Sophia from school. Fifteen later, Sabrina pulls up to the elementary school and parked the car. She turns the key shutting off the car while they waits for the kids to come out school.

"So, you and John talk everything out last night?" She asked

"Yea, mom and you were right I felt better talking to him instead of yelling at him and throw him out after I receive the text of lies," she replied

"See, pebble, I told you, you would feel better. All you need to do was talk to him. He did not yell right?" She asked

"No not at all mom he talk to me, and told me that I am the woman he ever wanted. And I told him how I felt, and he told me that he never cheats me with anyone. There is no woman in the WWE that can happy him the way I do. Then he told me he did not cheat with that no good slutty Nikki Bella," she explains.

"See honey, you just need to hear him say that he did not cheat."

"Yea, mom if there is ever next that this happen to us, I am going to talk him and not believe some text."

"Good girl. And as for Nikki Bella, she is jealous of you because you are married John Cena and not her."

"Oh, how I know mom, she is definitely jealous of me, because I am Mrs. John Cena Jr. and I have children's with him. And I am sure that Stephanie, Vincent and dad are planning for something for that slutty ho, who want what I have and that is John Cena," she said.

"Absolutely honey, look at Paul Levesque and what he tries to do your sister's relationship when she was dating Jack and he tries everything to come between them and he fail they fought him and win, in the end."

"Yea I remember that… he saw Stephanie as his ticket to the top of the company."

"Yes and your dad told him to knock it off but he didn't listen and then she made it very clear him that she doesn't want to be with him because she was engage to her boyfriend Jack. That is why when they were getting married he doesn't know the exactly wedding date so he could interrupt."

"Yep," she said as the kids start to come out the school Sabrina opens the door, step out of the car close the door walk around the car, and waits a few minutes. Then she saw her daughter Sophia and she spot her mommy and she run to her.

"Mommy," she said, Sabrina scoops her up and kisses her.

"Hi, my pebble and how was school?" She asked

"It was good mommy. Is daddy home I miss him," she replied.

"Um there is a surprise waits at home for you, Josh and Jules,"  
she said.

"Sophia gets excited and says daddy is home."

"Yes, but don't tell your brothers, let them be surprise, ok pebble," she said.

"Ok mommy," she said as Sabrina walk around the car and then open the backdoor place Sophia in the carseat and buckle her in.

"Hi, grandma," Sophia said with smile.

"Hi, there Sofia and how was school?" She asked

"Good grandma," she replied, as Sabrina close the door walk around the car and leaned against it wait on her sons to come out.

Josh and Jules come out next, and then they saw their mommy leaned against her car that John bought her for Mother's Day. They walk over to her and she kiss them hello and then opens the backdoor they climbs in the car. Once Josh was in the backseat, she close the door walked around the car then opens the door slid in behind the wheel. She pulls the door close and buckles her seatbelt, as boys buckled their seatbelts...

"Mommy you didn't go to work today?" Josh asked

"No, honey I work from home today," she replied turns the key starting the engine.

"Hi, grandma," Jules and Josh said.

"Hi, boys and how was school?" She asked

"Good grandma," they said, as Sabrina pulled away from the school and drove toward home.

"Mommy when is daddy coming him?" Josh asked

"Sometime today love bug," she replied.

"Really, mommy," Josh said.

"Yes, honey I spoke to daddy today and he was getting on the private jet. He told me he couldn't wait to see us because he missed us a lot," she said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"We've missed him too mommy," Jules said.

"I know honey I miss him too, he is a good helper around the home, and an awesome daddy, too" she said.

"Mommy, where is Sara?" Sophia asked

"Sara is at home with nanny," she replied Linda smile she knew that John is home with Sara and wait for them to come home.

Fifteen later mins, Sabrina pulled into the driveway the iron gates opens up and she drive through up the circular driveway, to the house, as she drove Josh saw John outside by his car.

"Daddy is home," he said as Jules and Sophia saw him.

"Daddy," Sofia said excited to him there.

Sabrina parked the car, turns the key shutting off the engine, and then pulled it out of the ignition. Josh and Jules unbuckled their seatbelt, Josh opens the backdoor and he, and Jules climbs out of the car and ran to him.

"Daddy," they said and he turns around to see them running toward him,

"Hey, there are my boys," he said, catching him and hugs them. Sabrina took Sophia out of her carseat and then places her on her feet and she ran over to him.

"Daddy," she said, John caught her, scoops her, and then kissed her.

"Hi, princess," he said.

"Hi, daddy," she said, hugging him too.

Sabrina and Linda walked over and then greet him too.

"Hi, there babe," she said kissing him on the lips.

"EWW," Josh said, as Linda chuckles at her grandson.

"Yuck!" Jules and Sofia said, covering their eyes for good measure.

"Hey, how am I supposed to greet my gorgeous wife," he said, looks at them. Both Sabrina and Linda chuckle.

"Say hi, to her, not kisses her, yuck," Josh said making a face.

"You know what son when you are my age, and you have a gorgeous wife as I do, you will be kissing her too, in front of your kids," he said.

"We will see about that daddy," Josh said, Sabrina chuckles.

"Okay, son we will definitely see," he said.

"Hi, son," Linda said kiss him on the check.

"Hi, mom," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Did you see Sara?" She asked

"Yes, she is inside playing and Alice is watching her," he replied, as they walked toward the house.


	8. Sabrina goes to the office

The next morning, Cena's were enjoy a family breakfast before Joshua, Julian, Sophia go to school and mommy go to work. As they eat breakfast, the phone rang, John stood up walk over to the phone and answers it Sabrina shook her head as she help Sara eat her breakfast. He walks to the table and hand the phone to Sabrina who took the phone from him.

She says, "good morning,"

Vince says, "Good morning Sabrina Alexandria, do I need to come to the house this morning, pick you up and bring you to work?"

She says, "No, you do not need to come here, pick me up, and then bring me to work. I will be there this morning after I drop Josh, Jules, and Sofia off at school."

He says, "Okay just make sure that you don't need me to help you get out of the house this morning."

She says, "you're so funny dad, but I will see you at the headquarter bye dad, love you."

Sara says, "Papa," Vince chuckle hearing his youngest grandchild call him.

She says "Sara finish your breakfast."

He says, "bye and love you too. And kiss my grandbabies from mom and me."

She says, "Yeah sure," she presses the button and places the phone on the table.

Josh, Julian and Sophia leave the table, John stood up to help them get ready for school, they walk out of the kitchen.

John says, "He scolds me, for yesterday."

Sabrina look at him and says, "aw my poor hubby, got scold by his father in law."

John looks at her and says, "Yea, as if I am his biological son." before walking out of the kitchen.

Sabrina looks at Sara and says, "Daddy is upset that papa scolds him over the phone."

Sara smile at mommy and say, "mommy luv papa."

She says, "Yea, do you love mommy and daddy?"

Sara says, "Yes."

Sabrina smile, then gave her a kiss, and then stood up and then took her out of the highchair, walk out of the kitchen toward the staircase. She began to climb the stairs. When she reaches the top of the stairs put Sara down and they walk toward Sophia's bedroom went inside to see her sitting on her bed wait for mommy to do her hair.

"Ok pebble what will it be today?" She asked brushing her hair.

"A ponytail mommy."

"You got it kiddo." she said, as she'd fixed Sophia hair in a ponytail in no time flat.

"You finished mommy." She said

Yes, pebble, all done. Now can you watch Sara while I go get dress?" She asked

"Sure mommy, I'd watch her for you." she said

"Thank you pebble." She said.

"You're welcome mommy." She said

Sabrina walk out of the bedroom down the hallway to her and John bedroom entering then walk into her massive closet and then grab one of her many pantsuit and got dress, and put on a light pink shirt and then her suit jacket. She walks out of the closet over to the dresser and grab her watch, put it on, and then her blue topaz earring, and then the matching bracelet. She then slide on her wedding rings, and then walks out the bedroom to see her family.

"We are ready mommy" Julian said, she walking toward them.

"I see love bug. Okay let's go then." She said, they all walking down the stairs. Josh, Julian and Sophia grab their schoolbag,

Sabrina kisses Sara and John, and then grabs her purse and briefcase.

"Bye daddy, and Sara." they said together.

"Bye have a good day at school, and you too baby." he said

"I will bye." she said

"Bye mommy, Josh, JoJo, and Sofia.' Sara said, as Sabrina unlocked the door then turns the doorknob open the door, as Josh, Julian and Sophia walk out of the house first followed by mommy.

They walk toward Sabrina's Jaguar, and she presses a button turn off the alarm and then press another button unlocked the doors. She opens the backdoor, Sophia, climbs into the car and then into her carseat. Sabrina leans inside the car and buckled her in, and then closes the door. She opens the driver side door and slide in behind the wheel, and place her briefcase and purse into the passenger seat, and then pulls the door close buckled her seatbelt. She slid the key into the ignition and then turns it starts the car, and look into the mirror.

"Josh and Julian you are buckled in?" she asked

"Yes, mommy we are buckled in." Julian replied.

She back up and then turn the wheel and drove down the circular driveway and then the gates open up and she drove through the gates then sped off toward the elementary school. Forty-five minutes later, Sabrina pulls up to the elementary school and then unbuckled her seatbelt, opens the door and step out of the car close the door. She then opens the backdoor leans inside and unbuckled Sophia then took her out of the carseat and then car. She closes the door walk around the car, and put her down on her feet. Josh hand her schoolbag.

"Thank you mommy and Josh." She said.

"You're welcome pebble." She said

"You're welcome Sofia," Josh said

"Now have good day at school.' She said, kissed her on the cheek and then kissing the boys on the head.

"We will mommy" Julian said, as Josh, he took Sophia hands, and they walk toward the school and went inside.

Sabrina walks around the car and opens the door slid in behind the wheel and pulls the door close then buckled her seatbelt. She drove off and toward Stamford. 9mins and 38 sec later, Sabrina arrives at the Headquarter and then turns into the underground garage and park her car. She unbuckled her seatbelt opens the door, then grab her purse and briefcase out of the passenger seat and the step out of the car. Close the door locked it, then set the alarm and then walked away.

She entering the building and then took the elevator up to the floor that her office is on, a few mins later, the doors slide opens and she walk out of the elevator toward her office. She walk toward the office and said, "good morning Jane."

Jane says, "good morning Sabrina," she said, and hand her a folder.

Thank you Jane,' she said, taking the folder

"You're welcome Sabrina," she said as she entering her office across to her desk around it and sat down behind it.

She opens the bottom drawer, places her purse in that drawer, and closes it. She began working and manage to avoid her family for now ,but sooner or later she is going to see them and she know that she will be tease by them especially by her big sister. She opens the folder, and looks at the papers inside and notice it was stories idea for her and John.

She read the potential stories idea, for her and John, a video of private pictures of her and John life outside of the ring and WWE, include their children with her favorite songs being use for the video. As she heard the papers, she heard her secretary Jane said, "Yes she is her office working."

Vince, Vincent, Kathleen and Stephanie walks into her office, and Vince close the door behind them.

"Well, good morning there." They said simultaneous

"Good morning to you, too," she said as they sat down at the table and Sabrina stood up from her chair, walks around the desk walk over and sat down.

"Did you read the potential stories idea for you and John?" Kathleen asked

"Yes, I did, and they are good idea.

"I am feeling but come on," Kathleen said.

"It is not so much but Kathy, I don't know if John would like pictures of the kids being involving," she said

"I can understand Sabrina."

"We all can understand Bri. However, it will drive Nikki nuts when she sees the pictures of you and John, because we know that she is jealous of you anyway," Stephanie said.

"All right if he get mad you are dealing him not me," she said.


	9. Cena's kids try to veto storyline

After working most of the day on potential stories idea for her and John on the WWE programs, there has been a few times when John and Sabrina had scenes together where they have flirted, include Sabrina kissing him the ring. And, of course, the WWE Universe is not fooling, they already know that John and Sabrina are married they have seen them in public together, and other engagements. It is the worse kept secret in the business.

Hours later, it was time for Sabrina to leave work, head home to her family, walks around the car and opens the door slid in behind the wheel, and pulls the door close then buckled her seatbelt. She drove off and toward Greenwich. 9mins and 38 sec then turns into the driveway as the gates open and drove though up the circular driveway to the house and park the car. She unbuckled her seatbelt opens the door, then grab her purse and briefcase out of the passenger seat and the step out of the car. She close the door locked it, then set the alarm and then walked away toward the house up the stairs to the porch then over to the front door where she slide, her key into the locked and then turns it unlocked the door, then turns the doorknob opening the door enter her home. She closes the door behind her and then relocks it.

Sabrina called out, "I'm home." Within second of saying that, I am home, Josh, Julian, Sophia and Sara come running when they heard their mommy's voice.

"Mommy," they said simultaneous hugging her and wanting her attention.

"Hi, my babies," she said, leaned down and kissing each other, as John coming walking into the foyer to see his wife is home from work.

"Hi, there baby," he said walking over to her as the kids ran so not to see their parents kiss again.

They laugh at them, and then share a sweet kiss, and she says "Hi, love."

"How was work?" He asked walking hand and hand into the family room where the kids were watching TV.

"Work was okay, we mostly worked on, potential storylines for us to finally being around each other more, on RAW," she replied, the kids turns their heads when they heard seeing they parents on TV together.

"Oh, no, that mean we will see mommy and daddy kiss on TV. Hurry calls grandpa and veto it," Joshua, said, Julian grabs the phone and began calling his grandpa.

"Julian Jacob Cena put that phone down," Sabrina said firm.

"Nope mommy," he said, and then heard his grandpa voice.

"Hello, Vince here… Who is this?" He asked

"Hi grandpa, it's JJ," he replied.

"Hi JJ, what's up?" He asked reading a paper.

"Um grandpa… you need to veto mommy and daddy, kissing on TV," he replied.

Vince stops reading the paper, and says, "I need to do what."

"You need to veto mommy and daddy kissing on TV, he said again, Sabrina walks over and took the phone from him.

"Dad doesn't listens to him, he and his siblings are blowing this out of proportion about John and me kissing on TV," she said.

"Oh, okay, princess. I will see you tomorrow then, love you," he said.

"Yes, and love you too, dad," she said press the button and then looks at her kids who were sitting on the sofa.

"Mommy everyone doesn't need to see you and daddy kissing on TV, every week," Joshua said.

"Joshua Anthony there is a different between shares a sweet kiss, and kissing. I was young once too, and I saw my parents kiss all the time. It show me how much their loves each other," she said.

John added, "It not as if mommy and I are always going to be kissing when we are on TV."

"We will see," he said.

Sabrina and John laughs at him and his answers of 'we will see.' Meanwhile, Linda was in her living room when she heard the door open and then smile and knew it was her husband Vince.

"Linda, honey, I'm home," he calls out closing the door.

"I am in the living room honey," she called back and he walks toward the living room and then enters it to see her sitting on the sofa looking through pictures for the video. He walks around the sofa and then sat down beside her and the kiss her.

"Hi, my love," he said with a smile.

"Hi, honey," she said then kisses him back.

"Are these the picture of John and Sabrina?" He asked picking up the pictures and looking through them.

"Yes," she replied continue to look through the pictures that she had of them.

"Oh, on their wedding video is John popping the question?" He asked

"Yes, it is in the beginning of the video," she replied.

"Good, I want to rub it in Nikki's face," he said smiling.

Linda looks at him and saw the smile that he had on his face. He was determined to rub it in her face, after what she tries to do Sabrina and John's marriage.

"Oh listening to this. I was placing some papers in my briefcase when my phone, I answered it and guess, who is was?" He said.

"Well, I know it was not your mistress because you don't have one. So my guess is one of our grandkids," she said.

"Yes, you are correct there. It was Julian who call me and said, grandpa you need to vetoed mommy, and daddy's kissing on TV," he said.

Linda laughs and says, "Joshua puts him up to that all because of yesterday when Sabrina and John kissing the driveway and Sophia, Joshua and Julian stood there, and covers their eyes and says, "eww, yuck."

Vince laughs and says, "Sound like when our kids were young and they saw us kiss, and they did the same thing until their got older and saw how much we loves each other."

"Yes, sound just like ours kids when they were grow up, and now looks they are going through it," she said.

"Yes, and now they have their hands full with their kids," he said smiling.

"Oh, yes, now they know what we went through when they were growing up," she said with a smile of her own.


	10. WWE RAW Oct 12, 2015

On Friday, the videos were puts together to antagonist Nikki Bella, Vince want to rubs it in Nikki's face that John Cena is marry to Sabrina McMahon. He wants to teach her lessons do not ever try to break up my daughter marriage. On Sunday evening, the family traveled from Connecticut to Chicago, Illinois for Monday night RAW. When they arrives in Illinois, they exit the corporate jet, and then they got into the back of the limo that was there waiting for them arrive. Once the door and trunk closes, the limo pulls away from airport, and drove toward the hotel that they would be staying at for the night.

When the limo arrives at the hotel, it came to stop, and then the back door opens and everyone step out the limo, and then grabs their bags from the trunk and then walks into the hotel. They checks in, and then took the elevator up to the floor when the elevator reaches the floor doors slide opens and they step out, and then walk down the hallway to toward their suite and then unlocked the door, opens the door and then went inside their suite and settle in for the night.

The next day was a typical Monday morning on the road, for the McMahons working while John was busy working out with his workout partner his brother in law Vincent. After working out in the hotel gym they head back to their rooms to shower and get ready for RAW. John enter his and Sabrina's suite to see her sitting on the sofa looking some papers in her hands, he walks over and then kiss on her head, she look up and smile at him.

"Hi babe, how was your workout with Vinny?" she asked

"Hi baby and it was good like always. And what is my gorgeous wife looking at?" he asked

"Tonight, script for RAW, seeing that I am in charge Vinny and Stephanie are supposedly to be having travel issues," she replied smiling.

John smile and says, "Ooh, this could be interesting."

"Easy there Romeo, they are going to be in the building just not appearing on camera," she said with smile.

"Darn it and here I thought I would be able to hang out with my wife tonight," he said.

"Babe you know that you can hang out with me tonight, but you need to stay off camera until the first video of us is shows, which is early because Nikki has a match before you," she said

"All right then," he said walking away toward the shower.

Sabrina smile and then went back to reading the script because she was in the beginning of RAW and through the show. Hours later, Sabrina and John left their hotel suite and then took the elevator down the lobby. When they exit the elevator they check out of the hotel and then walk through the hotel toward the exits and then exit the hotel over to the limo, they got in the back of the limo that was there waiting for them. The door close and then limo pulls away from the hotel and heads toward All-State Arena in downtown Chicago.

When the limo arrive at the All-State Arena, the limo pull into the garage area and then drove in further and then came to stop, the back door opens and out step John and then he help his wife out of the limo and she smile at him, and he smile back and then kiss her. He grabs his bag with his gear in, and then took her hand their fingers laced together as they walk away from the limo and toward the locker room area.

As they walks through backstage area, to their locker room that they were be using for the night, when they walks right past Nikki and she was not happy to see them together. When they arrives at the room, John opens the door, Sabrina enters first followed by him, and then the door closes behind him. Vince, Vincent and Stephanie were in the locker room.

"Hi Bri and John," Vince said.

"Hi Bri and John," Vincent said.

"Hey there," Stephanie said

"Hey dad, Vinny, and Steph," He said.

"Hi, dad, Vinny, and Steph," she said walking over had leaned down and kisses her on the cheek. "Guess who had a sour puss on when John and I walks by them?"

"Lemme guess, Nikki Bella," she replied, as Sabrina sat down next to her.

"Jackpot Steph," John said, sitting down.

"Wait until she sees the video that were put together it will drive her batty," Vince said.

Later on, RAW opens up with Sabrina McMahon backstage and she has her brother and sister on her phone. They are having some travel issue right now and a rough day it sound like. Sabrina tells them do not worry I will handle RAW until you get here. RAW goes to the opening video and after the video a live shot of inside the All-State Arena and outcome Dean Ambrose to the ring.

Ambrose says the Authority is running late tonight. He welcomes everyone to RAW and says he is looking for a fight.

Randy Orton's music hits and out he comes, and Orton reveals that he will be teaming with Ambrose against Braun Strowman and Like Harper at Hell in A Cell. There is tension between the two of them, as they do not trust each other. WWE Tag Team Champions the New Day interrupts. They drag about taking out John Cena, Dudley Boyz and Dolph Ziggler last week. Big E mocks Cena. They say they did something that the Shield, The Authority, Evolution and Legacy could not do.

Orton laughs and says how many groups he's been in. They make their way down to the ringside. When Sabrina McMahon's music hits out, she comes to the stage and she hand a mic in her hand. She looks at the ring.

"Hello Sabrina," Randy said.

"Hi, there Randy and how are you doing? She asked

"I am good. How are the kids?" he replied

"They are good, and yours how is she doing," she said.

"She is good," he said.

"Good. Now Randy did I hears you correctly, when you say that you are teaming up with him? She asked

'Yes you heard right Sabrina," he replied

"Now I know that you do not trust him, but seeing that you have a match at Hell in A Cell how about a tune up match, against two of these guys here," she said. The fans cheer

She call for a referee and one comes out and then head to the ring Sabrina walked backstage, she apace the mic on the table and then head to the locker-room that she need to be in for another scene of being on the phone with her brother and sister. She went inside and got ready, when someone come in walks behind her and she didn't even notice them because she was looks at her phone. Person place their hands on her

"John now is not the time to grope me," she said those hands slide up and down and then gropes her.

"John" said, turning around to reprimand her husband but she scream when she saw Ziggler who was smile and says, you tell your husband to laid down for me, because I want United States Title.

Sabrina walks around him and then walks out of the locker-room and heads for her husband locker-room when she arrive at the locker-room she opens the door without knock enter and John saw her face, she looks upset and she rush over to him and began to cry, he held her.

'Baby what happens?" he asked rub hands up and down her back.

"He gropes me," she cried and John saw red.

"Who gropes you baby?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Ziggler, honey, he told me that he want me to tell you to laid down for him he want the US title," she replied

"That will not happen, but he is going to receive one hell of beating now," he said in cold voice.

He walks over to the door opens, saw one of the crewmembers, and asks them to go get his sister in law now. The crewmembers went to get Stephanie McMahon quickly. A few mins later, the door opens and Stephanie walks in to see her sister sitting on couch and John sitting next to her, and she looks upset.

"John what is going on?" she asked walk over to them.

"What is going Steph, is this I am going to the holy hell out, out of that no good punk ass bitch name Ziggler, because that scumbag grope my wife your sister," he replied

"What" she said looking pissed off after hearing that Dolph Ziggler grope her sister moment ago.

"He grope Sabrina a few mins ago, and then tells her to tell me to lie down for him because he wants the US title he obvious doesn't like the ending to the match, so he went to her and grope her."

'Really I will talk to the referee and then I will tell dad," she said walking out the locker-room and went to do that.

Meanwhile on the TV Nikki was celebrating her win over Naomi, when up on the TitanTron was the first video. Everyone watched and their saw Stephanie and Sabrina on the floor their nephew Vincent III playing.

When John appear in the shot, and says "Sabrina my love may I speak with you."

"Sure honey,' she said, handed Vincent III to Auntie Stephanie. She stood up and he led her over to the sofa.

She sat down and John got down on one knee in front her with her family watching on.

What are you doing?" she asked

"What does it look like I am doing sweetheart?" He asked, placing his hand in his pocket to retrieve a black velvet box, which resembled a ring box. Sabrina realizes what he was going to do in front of her family.

"Sabrina we began our journey four years ago, in Massachusetts where we met. We went through a long distance relationship, and we survive it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he asked as he retrieves the engagement ring, from the ring box.

"John? Are you sure?" she asked

"I've never been more sure about anything else in my entire life, sweetheart," he replied

"A thousand times yes, I will marry you," she said, John smile and so did Stephanie, Vincent, Kathleen, Jack, Vince and Linda.

John slides the engagement ring onto Sabina' finger ring and then they kissed gently as everyone cheer. Vince, Linda congratulates them on their engage along with Vincent, Kathleen, Stephanie and Jack.

RAW went back to commercial and Nikki was fumed in the ring, and then she exit the ring and storm backstage, meanwhile Stephanie was informed her dad what had happens and he saw red along with Vincent. She told them that she spoke with the referee and told him what to expect but Ziggler won't know what is coming his way. They both nodded their heads, and then they walked out of the locker room that they were in, and heads back to the gorilla position and resume they jobs. RAW come back from the commercial, saw John Cena's music hits and out he comes as the announcers talking about what they saw before the commercial break.

He head to the ring, and then enter the ring, and hand the United States title to the referee and he didn't ask for the mic and waits for his opponent. Byron says it seems John Cena is not in a good mood tonight. JBL comment yes, he doesn't seem too happy.

Dolph Ziggler's music hit and out he comes, and Cena watch him from the ring, and he was burning a hole through him. Ziggler make his way to the ring and he climbs on to the apron and step into the ring but looks at the fans, and that is when John attack him surprise everyone in attend. Referee signal for the bell John went after him. John grabs him and rams his lower back into the barricade.

John grabs him again and then whips him into the barricade again, and then began to stomp away at him while he is down. John grab him again and then took him over the announcer table and slam his head into the table twice, and then he grab him and toss back him inside and follow him in. Ziggler hits the ropes, but John run him over. John grabs him and proceeds to use his powers against Ziggler who can't match powers with him.

John unloads with big bombs on Ziggler, tosses him around, and then nails him with a vicious a clothesline that turn him inside out. Ziggler rake Cena' eyes and then went for the fameasser but Cena counter him and nail a powerbomb cover him for two counts. Cena nail Ziggler with Emerald Flowsion, and cover him again for another close two count. Cena then nail him with Fisherman suplex, followed by an elbow drop.

He covers him again for two counts. They get up Ziggler swing but John duck, grab him, nail him with half nelson dropped into a neckbreaker, and cover him and then another two counts. Ziggler get up and charge at him but John catches him and nails him with a spinebuster, and covers him again for another two counts. Cena smack him the head and says, don't even touch my wife again, and then he kicks him in the gut, and then hits the throwback on him. Cena measure him and when he got up Cena hits the ropes and then nails a springboard stunner and covers him for the three counts and retains the United States title.

Cena get his raise arm and then stare down at Ziggler before leaving the ring and walk up the aisle way then ramp and behind him Sabrina comes out to congratulate him and they hugs on the stage and then they kissed as Ziggler watch on from the ring. RAW went back to commercial. they walk backstage and then head for the locker room, and when Ziggler come back backstage he began yell about what had happens out of the ring, Vincent told him to shut up you deserve that ass whipping after you grope my sister John's wife.

John and Sabrina enter the locker room and John took off his ring gear and then went to take a shower. A twenty five mins later he exit the shower and then dry off and then got dress in his street clothes and then he and Sabrina left the locker room and went to the area where Sabrina had another scene.

After the tag team match, they show Sabrina backstage, walks in Seth Rollins and he want to know where The Authority is. Sabrina looks at him and says, "My brother and sister are having travel issues.

"So they leave you in charge," Rollins says.

"What is that supposed to mean, Rollins?" she asked

"After what I just witness with you and Cena kissing on the stage, you think they are going to be please with you, and especially him," he replied

Before she can respond Cena step in front of her and looks at him, and then says, "Watch your mouth Rollins that is my wife you are disrespect right now."

"Rollins tonight you have a match and it a lumberjack match where I will be picks all of the lumberjacks and there will be no friends at ringside for you, and if anyone interfere on your behalf they were be fine," she said

Rollins storms off as her phone rings again and she touches the screen and put Vincent on the speaker, they are still having travel issues and Stephanie could be hearing in the back around yell at a flight attendant. Vincent asks Sabrina what the main event is. In addition, she tells him a lumberjack's match with Rollins and his opponent I haven't name yet. He was break up and then she lost him. RAW went back to the commercial Sabrina and John laughs as Vincent, Stephanie appears, and they were laughing too.

"Who is the opponent?" they asked

"I was thinking the Demon Kane," she replied smiling evil.

"We loved it," they said.

RAW come back from the break and we have another tag team match and after the tag teams match end, we goes back to commercial. Back from the break, we have a single match and then after the single match and then Sabrina is backstage with John when her phone ring again and she answer it and it was Stephanie this time.

"Bri it's me Steph, we are headed to the area now," she said

"What Steph, I can't hear you," she said Stephanie is having reception issue.

"I said, that Vinny and I were headed to the arena right now," she said

"Okay, Steph see you and Vinny soon," she said.

RAW goes back to commercial, when RAW return from the break, we have another single match, and after the single match RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break, another single match happens. Then back to the commercial. Back from the break, we had Divas tag team match, and after the tag team match.

Sabrina is backstage on the phone with Stephanie again and is hear telling her sister okay you had no choice but place him in a lumberjack's match with that opponent. In addition, when Vinny and I will talks to him about his mouth and attitude toward you. Sabrina says, "Okay Steph."

RAW went back to commercial. Back from the break and it was time for the main event, and all the lumberkjacks that Sabrina hand pick comes out and there were no friends of Rollins coming out. The Superstars were Dean Ambrose, Randy Orton, Roman Reigns, Sin Cara, Kalisto, Neville, Jack Swagger, and Ryback. Dudley Boyz, the Prime time Players, and then Cesaro.

Rollins was backstage yell about Superstars; Vincent told him to shut up and goes out there now. Rollin's music hits and he storm to the ring and then enters the ring. Then the music of his opponent hits and it was the Demon Kane music hits, and he was scare, as fire explode the stage and then the red lights come on and he come out and heads to the ring and then enter the ring. Backstage Sabrina, John, Vincent Stephanie and Vince watch on as Kane dominated him. When Rollins went for the pedigree but Kane stop it and then nail him with a tombstone for the win, he staring down at Rollins. RAW went off the air.


	11. watching SD Oct 15, 2015

After RAW the family traveled from Chicago, Illinois, to Cincinnati, Ohio where on Tuesday night they taping Smackdown for Thursday night. Then after SmackDown, they had left arena and then traveled to airport where the corporate jet is waiting for them. They exit the limo and then board the corporate jet buckle tier seatbelts and then the jet taxi down the runaway and then took off from Connecticut. Two hours and half later the jet arrives back in Connecticut and then land at the airport came to stop and then the door open.

They unbuckled their seatbelts, then they exit the corporate jet, and then they got into the back of the limos as they bags were being unloads from the jet them place into the trunk. Once the door and trunk closes, the limo pulls away from airport, and then drove toward their houses. When the limo arrives at the houses, pulls into the driveway where the gates open then the limo drove through and then up the circular driveway up to the house where it came to stop.

The back door opens and John step out the limo, he helps Sabrina out of the limo and then they grab their bags from the trunk walks away for the limo toward the house. John pulls out his house keys and then slide the key into the lock and then he turns it place his hand on the doorknob and then turns doorknob, open the door quietly know that their kids are sound asleep upstairs and so is the nanny.

Sabrina enters the house first followed John, who closes the door behind him and relocks it and then they walks over to the stairs and the began to climbs them and where they reaches the top of stairs they then walks toward the master bedroom, and then enters it and changes out of the clothes and then in their pjs. After charging into their pjs, then their brush their teeth and rinse out of their mouths, and then walk out of the bathroom over to the bed, and then climbs into the bed and then laid down and went to sleep.

The next two day were typical day John and Sabrina doing their duties of being parents to their four kids before they hits the road again for RAW and Smackdown. On Thursday night, they settle in to watch Smackdown when Josh asks, "mommy are you and daddy on Smackdown tonight?"

John answers "yes son we are on Smackdown."

Sabrina says, " Yes, but later after you are in bed, which is soon so enjoy the begun of Smackdown, because you have a specific bedtime."

SmackDown finally begun and it kicks off with Roman Reigns in a single match against Bo Dallas. As the match was going on Sara had fall asleep in her daddy's arms and he stood up from the sofa and then walked out of the family room while the others finishing watching the match where Roman Reigns was victories over Dallas after nailing him with spear.

John come walks back into the family and sat down next to Sabrina and they continue to watches Smackdown and then Sophia began rubbing her eyes and Sabrina took her upstairs to her bedroom. After putting Sophia to bed and she walk out of the bedroom both Josh and Julian come up the stairs by their selves and Sabrina followed Julian to his bedroom. He climbs into the bed and Sabrina gave him a kiss and told him that she and daddy loves him and he say love you and daddy too, and then he close his eyes and went to bed.

She walks out of his bedroom and then went into Josh bedroom and he was in bed, and she walks over, leans down, kisses him, and told him that daddy and she love him. He told her he loves her and daddy and then he drift off to sleep. She walk out of the bedroom and toward the stairs, and then walks down them when she reaches th bottom and then walk back toward the family room went inside to see John stretch out of the sofa watching Smackdown still and she joins him on the sofa.

After watching Charlotte defeated Alicia Fox, and Nikki Bella attack but she was immediate became distract when Sabrina and John pop up on the TitanTron and they were sitting on a couch enjoying spent time together and being with each other without their four kids being around. Everyone watches and saw the loves between John and Sabrina. Nikki watches and she was not happy again, Monday night she watch John propose to Sabrina ten and half years ago. With her being distract by Sabrina and John on the TitanTron Charlotte and Becky Lynch escape the ring while Nikki is staring at the Tron Brie and Alicia were watching with her.

John and Sabrina who were watch were her and her facial expression.

"Honey she is not looking happy right now."

"Nope but she brought this all on her herself, she has no one to blame but herself. Especially when she knew that I was married to you, and that I would never leave you for her."


	12. travel to Dallas Texas

A couple of days later on Sunday, John and Sabrina kisses they kids goodbye, and then walk out of the house and then got in the back seat of the limo and the door close. The limo drove down the circular driveway and then the gates the opened and then the limo drove through the opened gates exiting the driveway and then sped off toward the private hangar where the corporate jet is waiting for them.

When the limo arrives at the private hangar and came to stop front of the jet, and then chauffeur turn the key shutting of the engine and then unbuckled his seatbelt and then open the door and step out of the limo. he close the door walked to the back of the limo around it and then open the back door and John step out of the limo first nan then he help Sabrina out of the limo

"Thank you, Alan," he said.

"You're welcome Mr. Cena," he said, as they walk toward the jet, and then climbs up the steps, and walks inside jet while they bags were being unloads from the limo and then loads onto the jet.

They walks over to their seats sat down and then buckled their seatbelts, once everyone buckles their seatbelt, the doors close, and then the jet taxi down the runaway and then took off for Dallas, Texas. Three hours and 26 mins later the jet lands safely at the airport in Dallas, Texas, and then came to stop and then they unbuckled their seatbelts, stood up from the seats and then walk toward the exit and then out down the steps.

They walk toward the limo that was waiting on them to arrive and then one by one they got into the back of the limo as they bags were being unloads from the jet them place into the trunk. Once the door and trunk closes, the limo pulls away from airport, and then drove toward hotel where they would be stay for the night. When the limo arrives at the hotel, and then came to stop.

The back door opens and John step out the limo, he helps Sabrina out of the limo and then Stephanie, step out next followed by Vincent and then Vince. They thank the chauffeur and then they grab their bags from the trunk walks away for the limo toward the hotel they enters the hotel and over to the front desk where they began check in to the hotel, and after checking in they all walks toward the elevator. Sabrina presses the button and then the doors slide open and they all steps onto the elevator, and Stephanie press the button for their floor.

The doors slide close and then up to the floor that they hotel rooms are on, and when it arrive at the floor and came to stop and then the doors slide opens and then one by one they walk out of the elevator and then down the hallway to their hotel rooms. When John and Sabrina arrives at the room John pulls out the key and then slide the electronic key card into the lock, that unlocks the door and then place his hand on the doorknob and then open the door. Sabrina enters the hotel first follow John, who closes the door behind him and they settle into the room.

"Baby what is on tap for RAW tomorrow night?" he asked while lying on the bed, Sabrina turns to him.

"Well, tomorrow night you will be teaming with Dudley Boyz to face off with The New Day in a six man tag team match right after an in ring promo with Steve Austin and The Undertaker," she replied.

"Oh, no followed up with that no good punk?" he asked

"No, don't worries about him he has receive your message loud and clear not to touch me again," she replied.

"Well, he better gets that message loud and clear. and not just him baby everyone on the roster better keeps that their hands off you that way, or I will beat down every one of them," he said, as she sat down beside on the bed, and lean toward him hovering over him.

"Take it easy there tiger, you need to defend United States every week, and not worries so much about a punk like Ziggler, you are better than him on every level," she said leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

They made out for a few minutes before Sabrina pull away and john groan he hate losing contact with her mouth and tongue. She kissed him and moved so that she is straddling him now. She broke the kiss again and he looks at her, they eyes filled with love and want, and she smiled down at him as she hovers over him.

"You are wearing entirely too much clothes, Mrs. Cena," he said lifting his head and capture her mouth with his.

She pulled away from the kiss and grinned at him wickedly, "You are right I am wearing entirely too many clothes." She watched him removed her shirt and then toss it away. His hands move over her back and then he unhooks her bra, toss it on top of her shirt, and she move again, and kissed him again.

He rolled her onto her back and kissed her passionately and then he pulls out of the kiss and looked down at his gorgeous wife, and then he proceed to strip away what was left on her body. He kissed her gently on lips before moves his mouth to her cheek and then down to her neck raining kisses down her neck and then down to her chest where he buried his head in her generous gorgeous cleavage, he caress and stokes them as she moaned out of in delights at everything that John was doing to her.

"Mmm, baby, don't stop," she moan as he continues to caress and stroke her breasts.

The tip of his tongue circles her nipple before sucking into his mouth and then began to suck away like a baby. He was driving her crazy and she had to grab the sheets as he continues to suck away at her. He move over to the other breasts and devoted time to that nipple before he got into position she help him out of his boxer and then he enter her and began to make love other.

Sabrina raked her nails down his back letting him know not stop and he did not stop he continues to pump into her. She rolled him onto his back and sat up and then slowly begun to ride him and she bent down and capture his mouth in a hot kiss, as she rode him. Every movement send a jolt of electrically through their bodies as she move he thrust up gently giving her more friction and pleasure and she moaned into his mouth.

She pull out of the kiss sat up and place her hands on his muscles chest with her mouth slightly open and her eyes focused on him and she smile seductively at him and he smile back seductively as she continue to ride him.

He watched on in amazement as the orgasm wash over her like ocean. She collapsed on top him and he gently kisses her on the head. He let her lay there for a few minute before they made love again. A few minutes later, he roll her back onto her back again and began make love to her again pump fast, and faster into her and he swallowing her scream and monad as they make love the rest of the night before falling asleep wrapped up in each other arms.


	13. WWE RAW Oct 19, 2015

A couple of hours later, John wake up feeling satisfying and he looked down to see Sabrina, sound asleep on his muscle chest. He gently slide her head off his chest, and place it on the pillow and then he kissed on the forehead, and quiet got out of bed, and then clothes in his workout clothes, and then walk out of the bedroom over to the sofa and sat down and then began to put on his sneakers. When there was a knock at the door. He quickly tied his laces and then stood up walk toward the door. He unlocks the door and then pushes down on the doorknob open the door to see his brother in law Vincent.

"Hey good morning, you ready to go work out?" he asked

"Good morning and yes, I am ready to go," he replied quietly

"Why you talking low for?" he asked

"Because your sister is still sleeping and I don't want to wake her she need her beauty sleep," he replied walks out of the hotel room and closes the door behind him.

They head down the hallway toward the elevator and then press button and the doors slide opens and then they step onto the elevator and Vincent press the button for the lobby and then door slide close and went down to the lobby. When the elevator reaches, the lobby doors slide open and then they walk out of the elevator and then head for the hotel gym, went inside and began working out. Meanwhile, upstairs in Cena's hotel suite, Sabrina woke up fully aware that she had been thoroughly make love to for several times during the night and early morning hours and now she is alone in the bed.

She rolled over and looked at the clock -7 AM. She stretched feeling satisfying and then got out of the bed and walk into the bathroom, turns on the shower then step inside and closes the door and then began showering. Twenty min later she turn the water off and then opened the door and grab a towel and then began drying off and then wrapped the towel around her body and step out of the shower and close the door behind her.

She walked out of the bathroom when there was a knocks at the door and she groans and then walk out of the bedroom and then toward the door when she reaches and looks down at her appearance.

"Who is it?" she asked through the door.

"Bri is me your sister," Stephanie replied, as she unlocked the door and then pushes down the door handle opened the door but hide behind it.

"Come in on Steph," she said and Stephanie walk into the hotel room and Sabrina closes the door behind her. She saw her sister appearance.

"Oops sorry Bri, I didn't know that you were not dress," she said

It okay, Steph, I just step put the shower,' she said walking back toward the bedroom and went inside and began dressing in black Jean and Shirt.

Stephanie came walking into the bedroom to see clothes on the floor.

"Um Bri there is clothes on the floor?" She asked

"Yeah I know Steph, there are from last night," she replied, and then Stephanie got the hint, as she began picks up the night clothes, and then fold them and place them in the bag.

After working out in the hotel gym they head back to their rooms to shower and get ready for RAW. John enters his and Sabrina's suite and walking toward bedroom enters to see Sabrina and Stephanie in the room.

He walks over and then kiss on her head, she look up and smile at him.

"Hi, babe, and how was your workout with Vinny?" she asked

"Hi baby and it was good like always. Good morning Steph."

"Good morning John," she said.

He was looks at Sabrina and she notice that looks and says, "Oh, no Romeo, you had your fun last night, now go take a shower, because you are all sweating."

He groans and then pout like a little boy and Stephanie chuckles at his facial expression as he walking passes her toward the bathroom. Once he enters the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

"He looks like a little boy who couldn't get his way in the candy store,' Stephanie laughs.

Sabrina chuckle and says, "He always looks that way when I tell him no more sex."

Hours later, Sabrina and John left their hotel suite and then took the elevator down the lobby. When they exit the elevator they check out of the hotel and then walk through the hotel toward the exits and then exit the hotel over to the limo, they got in the back of the limo that was there waiting for them. The door close and then limo pulls away from the hotel and heads toward in downtown American Airline Center.

When the limo arrive at the, the limo pull into the garage area and then drove in further and then came to stop, the back door opens and out step John and then he help his wife out of the limo and she smile at him, and he smile back and then kiss her. He grabs his bag with his gear in, and then took her hand their fingers laced together as they walk away from the limo and toward the locker room area.

As they walks through backstage area, to their locker room that they were be using for the night, when they arrive at the room, John opens the door, Sabrina enters first followed by him, and then the door closes behind him. Vince, Vincent and Stephanie were in the locker room.

"Hey you two," Vince said.

"Hi, there Bri and John," Vincent said.

"Hey there," Stephanie said

"Hey dad, Vinny, and Steph," He said.

"Hi, dad, Vinny, and Steph," she said walking over had leaned down and kisses her on the cheek.

They began getting for RAW, and then later on in the evening Monday night RAW kicks off with Michael Cole welcoming everyone who is watching at home on the USA Network and we are just six nights away from Hell in a Cell PPV. We go right to the ring for an in ring promo with WWE Hall of Famer Stone Cold Steve Austin comes out. Backstage Sabrina and John were watching on the gorilla position because of the in ring promo John is in the first match of the night.

After the in ring, promo with Stone Cold, Undertaker, Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman had end, RAW goes to commercial. Back from the break, and the music of the Untied States Champion hits, and out he comes with Sabrina McMahon Cena. They come out to a pop, and then John Cena hold up Never Give Up towel and then he salute Cenation and then they walk down the ramp and then aisle way John hand th towel to some lucky fan as he and Sabrina walked by them.

Sabrina climb steps followed by John, to the apron of the ring where John opens the ropes for her and she smile at him and then step into the ring and then he step through the ropes into the ring with Sabrina. The Dudley Boyz comes out next, then the music dies down, and then the WWE tag team Champions the New Day music hits and out they comes and they cut a promo as they made their way to the ring.

Sabrina had a mic, cut them, and then says, "Hey, how about this I have my husband, and the Dudley Boyz take that trombone and the unicorn turns those sumbitch and shove them directly up your asses." The fans pop and chant "Sabrina"

The New Day rush into the ring but Cena and Dudley Boyz thwart their plans on getting near Sabrina. The referee signal for the bell, and Cena and Devon exit the ring with Bubba stay in the ring with Kofi Kingston. Cena, Sabrina and Devon watched on as Bubba unloads on Kofi. Bubba nail Kofi in the corner with a splash, and then he with right hands, and then big elbow to drop Kofi. Bubba tags in Devon for some double teaming action on Kofi.

RAW goes back to commercial, with New Day regrouping at ringside. During the break, John tags in and waits for one of the New Day to enter the ring and when they did, John unloads on Woods. Xavier poke Cena in the eye to gain the upper hand Sabrina scream at referee. Back from the break, and New Day has Cena in their corner stomping away. They keep Cena down and tags in and out. Sabrina began bang on the apron and the fans chat for Cena, but Xavier Woods comes in and keep control and then he covers Cena for a two counts.

Woods tags in Big E and nails Cena in the gut and then dancing around. Big E catches Cena with a sideslam and covers him again for a two counts. Big E keep control and then drop Cena gain with a shoulder and cover him again for another two counts. Big E hits the ropes but misses' splash and Cena tags in Devon and he unloads while Sabrina checks on John. The action the ring was fast and fury, Devon and Bubba unloads on New Day and the action slip out onto the floor. John gets up and walks along the apron to the corner and climbs up and then leaps off the top and take out Big E with a crossbody.

Devon tosses Woods back inside slide in under the bottom ropes. Devon is distract, which allow Woods to roll him up from behind for the win with a handful of Devon pants. The New Day is celebrating in the ring when Dudley Boyz and Cena come in and attack them. They clear the ring Sabrina is in the ring with them. Cena hits the Attitude Adjustment on Woods as Kofi and Big E looks on from the ramp. Devon beings a table in the ring and then Cena help Devon lifts Woods up to Bubba.

Bubba leaps off and sends Xavier Woods's trough the table with power bomb. Sabrina, John, and Dudley Boyz celebrate a replay is show. The announcers talks about John Cena mystery opponent for Hell in a Cell they exit the ring and up heads the aisle way and then the ramp and then backstage. RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and for backstage interview and then we go to the ring for a Divas tag team involve Nikki Bella and Alicia Fox with Brie Bella. Team Bella vs. Naomi and Banks with Tamina.

There was lot of actions in the Divas tag teams match, but in the end Nikki and Alicia were victories after Nikki hits the Rack attack on Naomi. After the match Nikki celebrate with her sister and Alicia but then, up on the TitanTron pop up a video, and Nikki watched on with everyone else. They all watched on as they see a church and tow long limos pulls up and then step out of the second was a bridal party, and then the back door of the first limo opened and out step Vince, and the he help his wife Linda out ,and then a pregnant Stephanie out of the limo.

He lean inside the limo and then come out with a bridal bouquets and one to the bridesmaid took it from him. He held out his hand and then Sabrina slip her hand into his hand and then step out of the limo in her wedding dress, and the fans ooh and aah. Linda and Marissa help Sabrina with her trail of her wedding dress, and then they walk toward the church up the steps and then inside the church as Sabrina enters the church, the trumpets began to play announced the arrival of Bride.

Once they were inside the church, everyone lined up with Vince and Sabrina off to the side, and then Shane walked Linda down the aisle first and then they were following by John's parents down the aisle. The bridal party walk down the aisle two by two, and then Stephanie was next to last, and once she was gone the doors close and behind those doors Vince and Sabrina were move into position. The trumpets plays began and the Trumpet Voluntary began to plays, the doors opens to reveal Vince and Sabrina stand there, and then they began the two mins and fifty five second walk down the aisle toward the altar and John who was smile.

Vince and Sabrina reach John, the Priest began the ceremony and then Vince says "I do" and then he kiss Sabrina on the check and then shook hands with John. Priest continues with ceremony. Everyone watched John and Sabrina exchanges I do's and then wedding rings. John near jump the gun after Priest announced them husband and wife, Priest teased him hold their son I didn't gave you the ok to kiss her. Everyone in the church laughs along with fans.

Priest says, "Ok son you may now kiss your wife."

John smile brightly, then step close to her, and took her face in his hands and plant a kisses on her as everyone cheer and applies. When they separate, the Priest announced.

"Ladies and Gentleman I have present to you Mr. & Mrs. John Cena"

Nikki exits the ring and storms to the back, as RAW went back to commercial. During the break Nikki come through the curtains and she was going to explode at the McMahons who were they, but she thought better of it. She storm to her locker room she was mad. They smile they knew she is bothers by the videos of John and Sabrina. When RAW returns from break, to video "Rise above Cancer" for Susan G. Komen after the video we see a groups of Breasts Cancer Survivors in the front row.

Sabrina was sitting on the sofa watched TV while John finished dress. A few more segments go by, we go backstage to Stephanie and Vincent talking about Hell in a Cell PPV when Seth Rollins walks in and began complain what had happens to him last week at the hand of their little sister who they let be in charge.

"Shut the hell up, my god all you do is complain, my own kids don't complains as much as you do," he said.

"What are you going to do about her, I mean last week she was kissing John Cena on the stage, and then he claiming that she is his wife. And this week she is accompanied him to the ring for his match."

"First of all, Seth, John Cena is Sabrina's husband, my and Vincent our brother in law for the last ten and half years. Second, we are not going to anything to Sabrina because you got what you deserve after you were disrespectful to her. In addition, if you are not careful you can find yourself in another match not to your likening, got it,'' she said.

"As of right now, Seth Stephanie and I are finished protect you, you are official on your own we are not going to be there anymore, No sends help to save, let see how will you do without us," He said.

"Yes, we are done Seth. You think your that good then prove because we know that our brother in law have proving himself over the last thirteen years doing everything al by himself with no helps from his in laws," she said.

"Show both of you how good I am," he said storming off.

Then a few more segments go by and then RAW end.


	14. Business as usually

After taping Smackdown from Thursday night, and then they fly home to Connecticut for a few days before flying out again and out the West Coast and Los Angeles California for Hell in a Cell. Wednesday was a typical for Sabrina dropping Josh, Julian and Sophia off at school, and then heads to the Headquarters to do her normal daily routine of having meetings and doing others business before she head back home to be a wife and mommy.

On Thursday evening after Josh, Julian, Sophia and Sara were bathes and in their pjs, and the family settle in to the family room to watch Smackdown. Smackdown began with the normal video and then a live shot of inside the Frank Erwin Center in Austin Texas. Backstage is showing for a two segments and then after that backstage we go to the ring for the first match of the show is Seth Rollins vs. Cesaro. After the Rollins/Cesaro match Smackdown goes to commercial. Back from the break, Paige is in the ring and cut a promo and asking for Charlotte and Becky Lynch to come to the ring. They come out and then head to the ring and then they began trade words with Paige before be interrupted by Team Bella.

"Mommy I don't like them," Sophia said leaned against her.

"I know baby, mommy, daddy; Aunty Stephanie and Uncle Vinny don't like them either." She kisses her on the head.

Nikki cut a promo from the ringside and then says that she will be champion after Sunday. Paige challenges to her match right now and Corporate Kane make it officially. They went back and forth until Nikki hits the rack attack for the win. She celebrating with her teammate, and then she became distract up on the TitanTron is John and Sabrina sitting at table just finishing their dinner.

"Mommy and daddy," Sara said pointing at the TV from John lap.

"Yes, princess, that is mommy and me," he said kissing her head.

"I hope you are not going to kisses," Joshua said.

"I will be back honey," she said standing up from the chair.

"Okay love," he said watching her walks away from the table.

John stands up, goes over to the DJ, to talks to him, and then asks him if he the song Lady by Lionel Richie and the DJ told him yes I have it. You want me to play when your wife come back. John says yes, and then he hand him a $100 hundred dollar.

"Daddy what did you gave him?" Julian asked

'I gave him $100 hundred dollar to play a song for mommy and me so that we could dance," he replied.

Sabrina return and the music began to play, and John walks over to her and says, "May I have this dance Mrs. Cena?" he asked smiling at her.

She smile at him and replied, "Yes, you may Mr. Cena."

Place her hand in his and then he led her to the dance floor and then gathers her in his arms as the song Lady play.

 _Lady, I'm your knight in shining armor and I love you_

 _You have made me what I am and I'm our_

 _My love, there's so many ways I want to say I love you_

 _Let me hold you in my arms forever more_

 _You have gone and made me suck a fool_

All movement in the room had stopped and all eyes were on them as they dance to Lady performed by Lionel Richie. WWE Universe were watched them dance on the TitanTron along with Nikki, Brie and Alicia Fox, Charlotte, Becky Lynch and everyone backstage were watching. As they dance pictures were beside of them through the years include all four kids, and various of other pictures too.

 _I'm so lost in your love_

 _And oh, we belong together_

 _Won't you believe in my song?_

 _Lady, for so many years I thought I'd never find you_

 _You have come into my life and, made me whole_

 _Forever let me wake to see you each and every morning_

There were pictures of John and Sabrina out in public with the McMahons Vincent and Kathleen McMahon Stephanie and Jack Capuano of course Vince Linda and John's parents too.

 _Let me hear you whisper softly in my ear_

 _In my eyes, I see no one else but you_

 _There's no other love like our love_

 _Oh, yes, I'll always want you near me_

 _I've waited for you for so long_

 _Oh, Lady, your love's the only love I need_

 _And beside me is where I want you to be_

' _cause, 'cos, my love, my love, there's somethin'_

 _I want to you to know_

 _You're the love of my life, of my life, you're my life_

 _You're my lady_

As the song fade, Sabrina pulls back and looks into John, smiles at him, then leans in, and gently kisses him.

"EWWWWW," they heard the kids say covering their eyes for good measure.

John and Sabrina laugh at them and say, "Hey."

John carry Sara upstairs while they followed him up staircase and when they reaches the top of the stairs Josh, and Julian went into their bedrooms while Sabrina followed Sophia into her bedroom and then they walk into the bathroom where she help her brushes her teeth. After brushing her teeth, they walk out the bathroom, over to the bed and Sabrina pull the blanket, and Sophia climbs in and then she pull the blanket over her and kiss her.

"Good night pebble and I love you."

"Love you too mommy and good night," she said kisses her back on the cheek. She closes her eyes and drift off to dreamland.

John come into the bedroom and came over leans down, then kiss Sophia. Sabrina walks out the bedroom and check on the boys, who were both in their bed.

"Did you brush your teeth Josh?" she asked sitting down on the bed.

"Yes, mommy daddy watch Jules and I brush them," he replied.

"Good, love you honey," she said lean over and kiss him the forehead.

"Love you too mommy," he said kiss her cheek. He closes his eyes and drifts off to dreamland.

Sabrina stood up from the bed and then walks out the bedroom and check on Jules and he laid in the bed waits for her. She smile, and he smile back. She came over and sat beside him.

"Good night, my love bug, and I love you," she said lean in and then kisses him the forehead.

"Good night mommy and love you too," he said kiss her cheek.

He close his eyes and began to drifts off to dreamland and she then stood up and walked out the bedroom and then walk into Sara's bedroom and saw her a sound sleep, leans down and kiss the head and whisper love you pebble.

She walks out the bedroom and met John in the hallway and then they walk back down the staircase when they reach the bottom they walk back to the family room and watch the rest of the Smackdown. After had end, the Smackdown was over John turns off te TV and then they stood up from the couch walk out the family room to and then they heads downstairs to the home gum where they works out for two and half hours. When they finished works out and they wipe the sweats off their body and then they heads back upstairs, then up to their room and then showers, and then went to bed.

Two days later on, Saturday afternoon Sabrina, and John kisses their kids' bye then walk out of the house and got in the back of the limo and that took them to airport were the jet is waiting from them. The limo arrives at the airport and came to stop beside the jet, and then the back door and outstep John and then Sabrina. John thanks Alan the chauffeur and he say you're welcome Mr. Cena and then they walks toward the jet while they bags were being unload from the limo and then loads onto the jet. They climb the steps, enter the jet, and then took their seats on couch. The door close and then the jet taxi down the runaway and then took off for west coast.


	15. HIAC PPV Oct 25, 2015

John and Sabrina were up the next morning, and begun going about their daily routine of being on the road, before their heads to Staple Center for Hell in a Cell PPV. Sabrina went over the script with John, and they liked the end to his match. He was going to retain his title over his mystery opponent, and then take some time off to film his reality show called American Grit.

Vince decides that his son in law was going to retain United States title, because he like the US Open Challenge every week on RAW. He knows if the title change hands at HIAC PPV the winning would not want to defend it every week like John does. In addition, he thought if Brock Lesnar can be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and take off for months on ended, defends title at Nigh of Champions 2014, and then disappear until the Royal Rumble PPV. Why cannot his son in law holds the title, then goes off, and films his reality show.

A couple of hours later they walk out of their hotel suite, down the hallway to the elevator and then took the elevator down to the lobby when it reaches the lobby the doors slide opens and they exit the elevator. They walk through the hotel toward the exits and then exit the hotel over to the limo, they got in the back of the limo that was there waiting for them. The door close the chauffeur walks around the limo to the driver side, then open the door and got in and pulls the door. He buckled his seatbelt and then turns the key start the engine and then turns the wheel aims the limo into traffic and then limo pulls away from the hotel and heads toward in downtown Staple Center.

Meanwhile, at the Staple Center, Brie Bella went to see her bosses to ask them why those video of John and Sabrina were being show after Nikki's matches. When she reaches their locker room and saw that the door was open and she knocks on the door and Stephanie looks up to sees her there.

"Come in on Brie," she said and Brie walks into the locker room and closes the door behind her.

"Hi, Stephanie um… can I talk you," she said walking over the desk and stood there.

"Hi, and sure what's up?" She asked

"Um, Stephanie why were those videos of Sabrina and John being showed after Nikki matches?" She asked Stephanie looks at her.

"Well, those videos were showed because Nikki tries breaking up my sister marriage to John, so that she could get with him," she replied.

"What?" She asked

"Yes, Brie, your sister is jealous of my baby sister and what she had. So, we deicide it was time for John and Sabrina to reveal their marriage even though is it the worst kept secret in this business. The fans already knows they are married they have chosen not to flaunt it on WWE TV."

"Stephanie I didn't know honestly I had no clue that she was tries to do that," she said

"It was a surprise me too, when John told me early this morning. Isn't she dated Dolph or not."

"Yes, they are still dating and I honestly don't why because she has turns him down several times when he asks her to married him."

"Then he must be really in love with her, because I don't know of any man who would stay with someone who has turns them down several times," she said.

"Me either. So the videos were to showed her they life outside of the business?" she asked

"Yes, we want her to see that he is married to Sabrina McMahon for the past ten and half years, parents to four children and they are very much in love with one another." she replied

"Okay thanks for answers my questions," she said.

"You're welcome Brie," she said.

Brie turns around walk toward the door, place her hand on the doorknob turn it and then opening the door and walks out room leaving Stephanie alone to finish her work before the PPV started. The limo carrying John and Sabrina finally arrive at Staple Center then turns into garage area drove inside and then came to stop. The back door open and out step John and then he help his wife out of the limo and she smile at him, and he smile back and then kiss her. He grabs his bag with his gear in, and then took her hand their fingers laced together as they walk away from the limo and toward the locker room area.

As they walks through backstage area, to their locker room that they were be using for the night, and when they arrive at the room, John opens the door, Sabrina enters first followed by him, and then the door closes behind him. Vince, Vincent and Stephanie were in the locker room.

"Hey you two," Vince said.

"Hi, there Bri and John," Vincent said.

"Hey there," Stephanie said

"Hey dad, Vinny, and Steph," He said.

"Hi," she said walking over and then lean down, kisses her on the cheek.

They began getting ready for Hell in A Cell PPV, and John began his preparation for his for title defends of the United States title. Later on LA time Four Pacific time and seven clocks on the East coast, Hell in A Cell PPV kicks off with Preshow. Renee Young was joins by Booker T, Corey Graves, and Byron Saxton; they began discussion the matches for Hell in A Cell PPV includes John Cena defending WWE United States title against mystery opponent.

They hype the Hell in a Cell PPV and then we got a "Rise above Cancer" video. After the video, we go backstage to JoJo, WWE United States Champion John Cena and his wife Sabrina McMahon. He hype tonight's US open Challenge and reveals that it will be kicking off the PPV. Back to panel and they try to predict who will answer the Challenge of John Cena at the beginning of Hell in a Cell PPV.

Once the preshow is over, the WWE 2015 Hell in A Cell PPV kicks off, with a video package for tonight's WWE World title match and cell matches. We are live from a sold out Staple Center, in Los Angeles as the pyro goes off. Michael Cole welcomes everyone who is watching at home on the WWE Network. He joins by JBL and Jerry Lawler.

We go to the ring and the music of WWE United States Champion John Cena hits. He comes out with Sabrina McMahon to a pop. He hold up a towel that say Never Give Up and then he and Sabrina walk down the aisle way and he hand the towel to a young fan. Sabrina walks up the steps first followed by John and then he opens the ropes for her and smiles at him. She then step into the ring and then opens the ropes for him and he step through the ropes.

Lilian hand him the mic and Cena says, "He has a long promo planned but he's ready to get down to business. He's still the man to beat" and then kicks off the special edition US Open Challenge.

Jack Swagger's music hits and out comes Zeb Coulter on a scooter. The music dies down and Coulter says it's time for peoples from different background and difficulties counties to come together. It's time for Cena to lose the United States title to someone who will do more with it than Cena ever has.

Sabrina takes the mic from her husband and looks at Coulter. She says, "Hey, Coulter there is no one who will do the same thing that my husband has done with WWE United States title. He has defends United States title every weeks on RAW and whoever you have they won't do it because they don't have the balls to do and they are not man enough either." Cena fans cheer and chant "Mrs. Cena" now.

Coulter didn't like how Sabrina spoke to him and he introduces Cena opponent and outcome Alberto Del Rio. He enters the ring and Lilian does the formal introduction.

John says, "Baby, go backstage I do not trust these two at all." He kisses her on the lips and then she exit the ring walks around it, stare at Coulter, and then walk up the aisle way and then backstage.

She walks over to the table, stood beside it and watch on with Vince. They watches Del Rio have the early advantage but John fought back with left and right hands backing Del Rio into the corner and then he continues to unloads on him. Cena grabs him, pulls him out of the corner, and hook him for a suplex. He nails with him a vertical suplex and covers him for two count.

Cena keep control until Del Rio catches Cena with a tilt a whirl backbreaker and covers him for a two count. Del Rio works on Cena's arm now, and then call for the cross arm breaker, but Cena nails him with big clothesline. Back and forth actions continue, the fans were into the title match John was in the corner, Del Rio unloads on him, and then the referee had to back him off, and with the referee back to John that is when out of nowhere Dolph Ziggler come over the barricade.

"It's Ziggler what in the hell is he doing here out?" JBL asked seeing him climbs over the barricade and then onto the apron, he nails Cena with a brass knuckle.

"Oh, he just nails John Cena with brass knuckle," Michael said, as he drop down and then ducks down so that the ref didn't see.

Del Rio pulls Cena away from the ropes and then covers him for the win and the United States title. Sabrina and Vince were backstage pissed that was not the end to the US title match and then Del Rio leave the ring as Ziggler slide into the ring and began to taunt Cena while he is knocks out. He rolls out of the ring and then grabs a steel chair.

"Ziggler had a chair now and Cena is defenseless," Michael said.

He came back into the ring with it and he attempt to use it but the ref stop him, and Ziggler began arguing with the referee. Sabrina race out to the ring and then enters the ring.

"Sabrina is in the ring and is checking on her husband who is out," Lawler said.

She knees down beside her husband began to check him, when Ziggler turns around ready to nail Cena with chair, but he stops seeing Sabrina. He began to taunt her, and she yell at him to get away and shove him away. The referee is tells Ziggler to leaves, as Trainers are in the ring attending to John Cena while Sabrina looks on with a concern looks on her face. Nikki Bella has climbs over the barricade next and then slide into the ring behind Sabrina.

"Nikki Bella is sliding in the ring behind Sabrina," Lawler pointed out.

Sabrina had no clues that she is behind her, and Nikki picks up the chair and then crack Sabrina over the back with it.

"Nikki just nails Sabrina McMahon with a chair," Michael said.

"Dolph Ziggler and Nikki Bella must be having death wishes," JBL said.

Nikki took the edge of chair and then ram into the midsection of Sabrina. The Referee tries to grab the chair from her but Ziggler Zig Zag him. Nikki nails Sabrina across the back again.

"Oh, come on another chair shot to Sabrina back," Lawler said.

"We need more officials out here," Michael said, and then Dolph grabs Sabrina arms.

"Nikki honey, do it again," he said, while holding Sabrina's arms, and she stood over her and then rams the edge of chair into the midsection of Sabrina repeatedly.

Several officials come out and try to stop what is going on but Nikki continues. Just then, Stephanie McMahon's music hits, the fans erupted, Nikki and Dolph were in shock.

"Here come Sabrina's big sister," JBL said Nikki drops the chair and Stephanie and Vincent comes out to the entrance and then race to the ring, Nikki and Dolph escape the ring before McMahons twin could get their hands on them.

"And she is not coming alone she has Vincent with her," Lawler said.

Stephanie knees down beside Sabrina and began to checking her, she was withering in pain on the mat, and one of the trainers come over to attend her. Vincent was beside John who comes around and then the trainers took him from the ring while other trainers attend to Sabrina.

"Oh god, it hurts," Sabrina cried.

Stephanie says, "You're going to be ok, Bri."

"It's hurt Steph," she cried.

"I know honey," she said.

They load her onto backboard, then remove her from the ring, and onto a stretcher Stephanie slide out under the bottom rope. Sabrina began to feeling blood overflowing and down her legs.

She grabs her sister, and she lean down Sabrina whisper, "Steph, I am feeling blood on my legs."

Stephanie yell at them "let her to hospital now."

They wheel Sabrina up the aisle way and to the right and then through a curtain and through the backstage area to garage area and a waiting ambulance. They loads Sabrina the ambulance and then Stephanie climbs in and the doors slams shut and then EMS race to the front and then jump in and turn the siren on and sped out of the arena.

Stephanie told the EMS that she felt blood on her legs. Ten mins later, the ambulance pull up to the local hospital in LA and then doors opens and the EMS pull the stretcher out and then other EMS jump out and then they rush Sabrina into the emergency room with Stephanie followed them. A nurse hand her some papers to fill out, while Sabrina was take into emergency room where a doctor and team work on her.

Back at the arena, Vince and Vincent were in the trainer room with John who is being check out by the head trainer and then he let Vince take John to the hospital. They grab Stephanie and Sabrina purses and then walk to the garage area where the limo is waiting to them to the local hospital in LA. Back at the hospital, Stephanie was doing her best to fill out the paper that were giving her by the nurse. She continue to the paper, John and Vince enter the hospital and then walks into the waiting room to see Stephanie there filling out paper.

"Steph any word yet?" John asked she looks up to him and Vince there.

"No word yet. Is that her purse?" she replied

"Yes," John said

"I need her wallet," she said, John reach into the purse and pull Sabrina's wallet and hand it to Stephanie who opens and look through cards inside it and found Sabrina's medical card.

She wrote the information down on the paper that she was filling out. She stood up and walk out of the waiting room and then over to the nurse desk and hand the paper to the nurse when the doctor who was treating Sabrina come out of the emergency room and walk over to the desk.

"Who came in with the women?" Doctor asked

"This is her sister," she said, doctor look at Stephanie.

"Hi, I am Stephanie Capuano Sabrina's sister," she said.

"Hello Stephanie I am Dr. Williams, and I have been treating your sister," Dr. Williams said.

They walk into the waiting Vince and John saw them and they stood up.

"This is my dad Vince McMahon and John Cena, Sabrina's husband. Dad John this is Dr. Williams she has been treating Sabrina," she said,

"Dr. Williams how is my wife?" John asked worried sick.

"Well… I am going to lie to you. Your wife Mrs. Cena is very lucky that she does not have internal injuries. She has bruise ribs, and um tells me…. did anyone of you know that Mrs. Cena was approximately 1 week pregnant?"

John, Stephanie and Vince were shock and says, "what?!"

"Oh god!" he said burying his face in his hands sitting down in the chair.

"I couldn't save the baby. I'm very sorry for your loss Mr. Cena."

"Can she have visitors?" Vince asked

"Well I haven't told her that she was pregnant and lost the baby yet. I will be giving her pain medication to take every 2nd hour to prevent an inflammation from take place. She is being move to private hospital room I am keep her the overnight, because once she is told she might need to be sedated after hear the news of losing the baby," Dr. Williams said.

"Okay' they said together, and then they followed Dr. Williams to Sabrina hospital room.

They enter the room to see Sabrina being hook up to IV and she was not happy. John walks over to the bed, sat down beside, and smiles at her.

"I don't want to be here," she said

"I know baby, it only for the night and I will be staying with you tonight," he said.

"Promise me that you won't let them keep me tomorrow?" she asked

"I won't let them keeps you extra day, I promise. But there is something that I need to tell you baby," he said and Sabrina look at him and she know it could not be good news.

"What did the doctor tell you honey?" she asked

"Um… baby the doctor told me, dad and Steph, that you were one week pregnant," he replied.

Sabrina got scared and says, "please tells me, that ours baby is ok?"

John whispers "I am sorry baby but she couldn't save the baby."

Sabrina screams "no!"

John took her in his arms and held her as she cried. It broke Vince and Stephanie heart seeing her crying. Dr. Williams gave Sabrina a heavy sedated to relax her. Vince and Stephanie walk out of the hospital room and then left the hospital, they got back into the limo, and that pull away from the hospital head back to the arena. Stephanie calls her brother and then began to tell him what has happens with their sister Sabrina and he was fume mad.

When the limo arrive back at the Staple Center and pulls into the garage area and came to stop and then the back door opened out step Stephanie followed by Vince and they walkaway from the limo and head to locker room. They enter the locker room to found Vincent tied his sneakers and Stephanie quickly change out of her suit and then into Jean and t-shirt. Once Divas Championship match end and Charlotte retains. Vince was going to be decoy for Vincent and Stephanie. His music hits shocking everyone.

"Oh uh here come Mr. McMahon," Lawler said, as he walk out the entranceway rolling up his sleeves while staring at Nikki and Dolph who were in the ring watching him.

He walks to the ring, official has come out and stop him, and he fought with them to get to the ring. Behind Nikki and Dolph Stephanie and Vincent were climbs over the barricade, slide in behind them, and attacks them. Both Stephanie and Vincent unload on them.

They clear the ring of them as Vince enter the ring and stood beside his kids and they three of them stare at Nikki and Dolph who retreats up the aisle way far away from the ring and the McMahons.


	16. WWE RAW Oct 26, 2015

The next morning Sabrina was up and got dress in lounge pant and shirt, and Nike sneakers and now is sitting on the bed, waiting on John who was at the nurse desk discharge her as promise. She was staring into space, the plastic bag was on the nightstand, and her personal belong where inside of it. She replay what had happens to her at the hands of Nikki Bella and Dolph Ziggler. Stephanie appears in the doorway and saw that her baby sister was staring into space, and she felt bad for her.

"Sabrina? It ok if I come in?" she asked from the doorway.

"Yeah sure… Steph come in on!" she replied drying away her tears.

"You look like hell!" she exclaimed sitting down next to her sister. In addition, she noticed how sad she looks only dress in a lounge pant and shirt. Her hair pulls into ponytail.

"Thanks lot sis…" she replied looking at bag and then grab it, open it and then took her wedding rings and puts them on.

"John is almost done discharging you from hospital."

"Good."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really sis…."

"You will get through this Bri! You just have to faith in you and John love, and in the fact that everything happen for a reason. I know that that it sound stupid but you've be got to remember that you still have four children at home; Joshua, Julian, Sophia and Sara."

"I know and thanks for the advice Steph… It will take me some time to get over the loss of the baby."

John walks back into the hospital room and says, "Are you ready to go baby?" He asked

"Yes, I am ready to get out of here…" she said turning around to face him.

Stephanie grab her bag then they walks over to him and they walked out of the hospital room together. They took the elevator down to the lobby and then exit the elevator and then walks toward the exit and out of the hospital to the waiting the limo. They got in the back of the limo and then a few minute later it pulls away from the hospital and heads for San Diego California for Monday night RAW.

Hour and 59 minutes later, the limo arrives in San Diego California and then heads for the Valley View Casino Arena in downtown San Diego. The limo turns into the underground garage and drove further in the arena, and then came to stop. The back door opens and out step Vince first followed by his son Vincent and then Stephanie step out. John step out next and he help Sabrina out. Vince thanks the chauffer and he nods his head, as Vincent and Stephanie their bags that contain their wrestling gear, and then they all walks away from the limo and heads to the private locker room that they would be using for the night.

When they arrive at the locker room Vince opens the door, Sabrina walks in first followed by Stephanie, and then John, Vincent and then Vince and the door closes behind them. Vince began his works while Stephanie and Vincent went over their plan for their tag team match against Nikki Bella and Dolph Ziggler.

Hours later, everyone starting arrives in the arena and then began getting ready for Monday night RAW. Five clock Pacific Time RAW opens with pictures from HIAC PPV from the previous night and then a live shot inside the Valley View Casino Arena and then Michael Cole welcome everyone who is watching at home on the USA Network. He is joins JBL and Byron Saxton on commentary.

We go to the ring and outcome Seth Rollins who cut a promo about last night. Vincent who comes to entranceway cuts him off. He announced a tournament wherein the winners from last night's HIAC PPV must face off against each other culminating in a fatal four way to determine the number one contender. He then announced that Dolph Ziggler is not involved do to his actions last night at Hell in a Cell, and he will be tag team with his skanky ass his girlfriend to face one of the most dominated tag team in the WWE the McMahon twins.

His music hits as Raw goes to commercial. Vincent walks backstage, to resume his duties before he tag team match with Stephanie against Dolph Ziggler and Nikki Bella. WHEN RAW return from break, and the qualifying matches begin and the first qualifying was Roman Reigns. We go to the back for a backstage segment with Miz and him playing the WWE game.

We go back to the team announcer who begin to talks about what had happens in the United States Title match where Dolph Ziggler help Alberto Del Rio defeated John Cena to become the New WWE Untied States Champion. Then they discuss what happens after the match where Dolph Ziggler had a chair and was going to nail Cena but Sabrina McMahon Cena come out and race to the ring. Nikki Bella attacking Sabrina from behind with that chair and then took the chair and ram it into the midsection of Sabrina while her arms were being held by Ziggler and then Stephanie and Vincent came to the aid of their sister.

Michael says, "That we have no words on the conditions of John and Sabrina Cena right now."

Backstage Sabrina and John were watching RAW from the private locker room of the McMahons with Stephanie and Vincent. They watched the Kevin Owens vs. Cesaro match, but in the end Kevin Owens advance to the fatal four -way match. After the match, we go backstage again for another segment that leads to tag team match. Raw goes back to commercial. Back from the break for Divas tag team match, but in the end Brie Bella and Alicia Fox defeated Paige, and Becky Lynch.

Paige attacks both Charlotte and Becky Lynch and then RAW went back to commercial. Back from the break they talks about Undertaker and Lesnar HIAC match. We go backstage for interview and after the interview; we go back to the ring, for another qualifying Del Rio vs. Neville, but in the end Del Rio advance to the fatal four-way match.

RAW goes back to commercial and then back from the break, to Renee Young backstage with Dolph Ziggler and Nikki Bella. Ziggler began to complain about not being involving tournament to determine a new #1 contender. After the interview we go back to the team announcer and they talks about Ziggler complaining, they says well he shouldn't have done what he did last night at HIAC PPV and now he and Nikki have to pays for what they did. His music hits and out he comes with Nikki Bella and they makes their way to the ring for this mixed tag team match.

They both were in the ring and waits on the arrival of McMahon twins, and then Vincent McMahon's music hits and out they come to a pops. They make their way to the ring and then climb into the ring with Dolph Ziggler and Nikki Bella. Stephanie and Vincent stare at them. The bell sound and here we go. Stephanie step out to the apron and Nikki does the same. Vincent and Ziggler circle one another and then they locks up, and Vincent applied a side headlock. Ziggler back him into the ropes and send him across the ring and Vincent came off the ropes with shoulder block knocking him down to the mat. Ziggler rushes him and Vincent knocking him down. Ziggler gets up and talking trash to him and but Vincent talks back.

Ziggler kicks him and then he back him into the corner where Nikki is, he nailed him with right hands and then tags in Nikki but Vincent gets out of the corner it. He back up to his corner and then tags in his twin sister, and she come in, and they goes face to face in the middle of the ring Nikki taunting Stephanie who nailed her with a right hand. Nikki gets up and pushes her and she shove her down the mat again, and the fans cheer. She gets up and charge at her but Stephanie arms drag several time before she nailed her with a forearm shot to the face.

Nikki gain control of Stephanie and the fans booed, and chant, "Nikki sucks." Stephanie counters the Alabama slam with roll her up for a close two count. They get up and Stephanie unloads on Nikki and then clotheslines her. She covers her and she gets two counts. Nikki nail her with a stiff kick and then tags in Ziggler and Stephanie saw her tags in him and she immediately tags in her brother and he comes in and unloads on Ziggler. He covers him for a close two count and then he backs him into the corner where Stephanie is, and the referee back off Vincent.

Stephanie slaps Ziggler in the face and then snaps his neck down the top rope. Vincent began stalking him just waits to finishing him off but Nikki step into the ring. Stephanie comes in and Vincent and She spears Nikki and Ziggler, and he covers him get the three and Vincent gets their raises hands, as Stephanie's music hits and then she and Vincent exits the ring, and then heads backstage as RAW goes back to commercial.

Back from the break, and a several more matches goes by, and RAW end with Roman Reigns staring down Seth Rollins. Everyone left the arena, in San Diego and then travel to Phoenix Arizona for Smackdown taping, while Sabrina, John and Stephanie board the jet that took off for Connecticut, and Vincent and Vince head to Arizona for Smackdown.


	17. Returning home

5 hours and thirty minute later, the jet carrying John, Sabrina and Stephanie landed safely at the private hangar in Connecticut, and then came to stop. They unbuckled their seatbelt, then stood up walk toward the door that was open for them to exits the jet. They walk out and then down the steps as they bags were being unloads from the jet and then place into the trunk of the limo. After walks down the steps and toward the limo and Sabrina got in first followed by John and then Stephanie the door close was by the chauffeur and then he walk around the limo to the front where he open the door and got in behind the wheel and then pull the door close.

He buckle his seatbelt, then drove off and toward Greenwich, hour later, the limo pull into the driveway of Stephanie Capuano the gates open and the limo drove through, up the circular driveway to the house where the limo came to stop. Stephanie hugs Sabrina, as John open the door and then step out of the limo leaving the sisters alone for a few minute.

"You call me if you need anything Bri," Stephanie said.

Sabrina smile and says, "I will Steph. Love you."

"Love you too," she said kisses her on the cheek and then step out of the limo.

John takes her luggage out of the trunk and then walks toward the house with Stephanie. When they arrives at the door Stephanie slide the key into the lock and then turns unlocked the door and then she turn the doorknob opening the door and John step inside and then place the luggage on the bench that it there by the door. Stephanie thanks him and he told her no problem, then turns around, walk out of the house and back toward the limo. Stephanie watched he got in the backseat and then pulls the door close. Chauffeur drove down the circular driveway and out of Stephanie sights. She closes the door and then relocked it.

Thirty minute later the limo pulls into the driveway of John and Sabrina Cena's the gates open and the limo drove though, then up the circular driveway to the house, when the limo reach the house it came to stop. The backdoor open and out step John first and then he helps Sabrina out, as Alan open the trunk and took their luggage out of the trunk, and then John thank him and then took their luggage and he and Sabrina walk toward the house together. When they reach the front door Sabrina, slide her house key into the locked and then turns it unlocked the door she then turn the doorknob opening the door and step inside the house followed by John. She closes the door behind him and then relocked it. The house is unusually quiet because their kids were their grandparents' house. They took off their jackets and then John hang up them in the hall closet.

"Do want anything to drink baby?" He asked closing the door.

"Some coffee would be nice!" she replied with smile and John smile back at her.

"Sure baby," he said, kissing her on the cheek and then walk toward the kitchen and then enter it.

Sabrina walks toward the living room inside, around the sofa and sat down took a pillow, clutched it to her chest, while closing her eyes to relax. John was in the kitchen making them some coffee, when his phone rang, he reach into his pocket, pull it out and saw that his mom was calling and he touch the screen, then bought the phone up to his ear.

"Good morning, mom," he said.

"Good morning and why you have not you return any of my phone calls," she said.

"Mom I am sorry but I turn my phone off so that I could take care of Sabrina."

"How is she doing son?" she asked sounding concern for her daughter in law.

"Okay mom, um she suffers a miscarriage."

"What?! Oh John I am so sorry," she said.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, listens to me son, when woman suffer a miscarriage they need time to process what had happen and why, it happens."

"That is what the doctor told me yesterday morning when she was release from the hospital."

"Just be patience with her son. Hold her if she cry and just comfort her son."

I will mom. Love you bye."

"Love you too son and gave her a kiss from me and dad and tell her that we are so sorry."

"I will mom," he said hang up his phone and then slip it back into his pocket, picks up the two mugs of coffee and walk out of the kitchen, toward the livingroom.

He walks into the living room, around the sofa and then held out a mug of coffee; Sabrina took it from him and the blow it on and then took a slip of coffee. John sat down beside her.

"Thanks babe," she said, place the mug on the coffee table.

"You're welcome baby," he said sipping his hot coffee.

"I heard you talking on your phone, honey," she said

"Mom call and she has been calling me since Sunday, but I had turned off my phone to concentrate on you," he said.

"Babe you could have talk to mom, it wouldn't have bother me," she said.

"I know, baby, but I want to concentrate you, and she told me to tell you that her and dad are sorry for what had happen to us, losing the baby," he said, Sabrina smile sadly.

"I didn't even know that I was pregnant John I am sorry," she said crying, and John immediately put his mug of coffee on the table and then pulls her to him and held her.

"Shh, baby," he said rubbing his hands up and down her back comforting her.

He held her as she crying over the lost of their baby, and John had tears in his eyes too. Once she stops cried, pulls back and looks at him and he smile sadly at her and she smile back, and then they share a sweet kiss.

"Okay, you now?" He asked

"Yeah, I am okay, honey. I just need time to come to terms that I was pregnant and not knowing."

"Take all the time you need baby, and I am sure that dad will let you work from home."

"I know he will let me work from home for a while," she said.

"And I will be here with you, because I am film American Grit here so I will not be far away from you."

Just then the doorbell rang John stood up, walk around the sofa and out the livingroom to the door and he unlock the door then turn the doorknob opened the door to see his mother in law standing there with his kids. They walk inside the house, he closes the door behind them, and he picks up Sara.

"And how was it at grandma and grandpa house?" He asked taking them toward the kitchen.

Linda walk toward the livingroom and went inside and Sabrina turns to see who was coming into the livingroom and saw her mom who smile at her and walk around the sofa and sat down beside her and hugging her.

"How are you doing pebble?" She asked

"As well as can be expected mom! And thank you for watched them!" she exclaimed

"It's my pleasure to watch them."

"Mommy!" Sara exclaimed running into the livingroom around the sofa.

"What is it pebble?" She asked

"Look, nana helps me with my name!" She exclaimed showing her a piece of paper with her name on. Linda picks up Sara and places her in Sabrina lap, and she looks at the piece of papers with her name on it.

"Wow pebble it look good. Did you thanks nana for her helped," she said

"Yes, mommy, I did," she said, as Sabrina hugging tightly against her wanting to make sure that she'd never go away.

"Mommy… why are you hugging me so tight?" she asked, surprised by her mommy's firm grip on her.

"I just want to make sure that you're really here…" she replied kissing her on the cheek.

Sara looks at her nana, who smiles at her. John came walking back into the living room carry a mug for his mom as Josh, Jules and Sophia followed him.

"And what do we have here?" he asked hand his mom the mug.

"Thanks John," she said taking the mug from him.

"You're welcome mom," he said, sitting down beside Sabrina.

"Look daddy…. Nana helped me with my name!" she exclaimed showing him he took Sara off Sabrina's lap and she hug and kiss Josh, Jules and Sophia. John looked over at her and as if asking "are you ok," and she simply nodded her head, 'yes' as the Cena' enjoyed some family quality time together.


	18. Ziggler fight with Vincent backstage

Like clock work every 2nd hour, Sabrina took her pain medication that Dr. Williams that describe for her to prevent an inflammation taking place. Sabrina recovery at home in private, she grieves the loss of the baby that was only approximately one week old… John film his new reality show call American Grit at Marine base in Connecticut and every night after filming he would come home to his family. Meanwhile, Vincent and Stephanie were not done with Dolph and Nikki by a long shot they plotting against them they were going to make their lives miserable and makes them suffer the same way that Sabrina is suffering at home.

A couple of days later, RAW was in Denver Colorado before the Superstars head oversea for the annual tour of European. RAW is underway and Sabrina is watching back home in Greenwich with her kids and husband. Stephanie makes appearance during the opening segment with WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

"Aunty Stephy," Sara said from her position on her daddy's lap.

"Get him Aunty Steph," Joshua said.

She tease the title match tonight, but then announced it for Survivor Series. She then announced a Traditional Survivor Series main event for later on, with "Team Rollins" vs. "Team Reigns." They must pick their teams. Her music hits and she walk backstage RAW goes to commercial.

Back from the break and the first match is WWE Intercontinental Champion Kevin Owens vs. Dolph Ziggler. John wants so bad to be in Denver at this moment so that he can interfere and cost Ziggler the match. Meanwhile, back in Denver, Vincent and Stephanie were watching the match and wanting for the opportunity to distracts Ziggler and cost him the match. When the opportunity present itself, Vincent's music cues up and everyone attention turns to the entranceway and out he walks to the stage and stare at Ziggler.

He talks trash to Vincent who did not move. He point at Vincent who providing an assist for Owens, when he turns around, he walks right into a pop up powerbomb from Owens for the win. Vincent smiles evil like on the stage looking at Ziggler. After the match, Tyler Breeze nails Ziggler with Beauty shot. Vincent calmly walks backstage to resume his job as Director of RAW while Stephanie was producer and Vince fed line to the announcer. RAW went back to commercial, during the break Ziggler made it backstage, and he went after Vincent.

"You son of bitch you cost me my match," Ziggler yell at him.

Vincent defends himself by fighting back several wrestlers' jumps in and pulls them apart. Ziggler try to get free and go back at Vincent, whom is be held by several officials.

Stephanie yells at them, "Get him out of here now."

The wrestlers drag Ziggler away while he continues to yells at Vincent. "This is not over between us."

"Don't make threatens Ziggler they will come back to bite you in your ass," Vincent said.

"You okay son?" Vince asked

"Yeah I am fine dad, but he won't be fine the next time," he said sitting back down in his chair.

"He is asshole, he should know better that when you attacks an McMahon family member be preparing for this family to retaliate against you and anyone else who is involve," Stephanie said.

"He obviously didn't get the memo princess, on that one," Vince said.

"Apparently not dad, well he got his notice then," she said.

Vincent and Vince laughs before they resume their jobs of running RAW. They went back to work and the fans beyond the curtain had no clue what just happens behind it between Dolph Ziggler and the McMahon family. Back in Greenwich, Ct Sabrina nor John knew about the altercation behind the curtain either, because they were not there. They watch the rest of RAW together Josh, Julian, Sophia and Sara were all tuck in their bed sound asleep.

After RAW had end Sabrina and John went up to bed, because the next day was busy with kids being home from school because it is Election Day. The next morning Sabrina and John were up and having breakfast with Josh, Julian, Sophia and Sara as family, when John's phone rang, he stood up to answers it. He walks out the kitchen and then began talking to whoever calls him.

"Really Steph," he said as she filling him on what happen backstage with Ziggler. He smiled he was happy that Vincent got in a couple of good shot on that punk ass loser.

"How is Sabrina doing, John?" She asked

"She is okay Steph, but she has her moments in private when the kids are not around," he replied.

"It is going to take some time for the both of you. Are you both grieving the loss of baby that was creating out of your love for another one," she said.

"I know Steph, at least she is letting me grieve with her," he said.

"Yes, John and once the doctor say it okay to have sex again don't push it let my sister make the move," she said.

"Steph I know I'm not going to push that when she is ready we will resume our love life, but right now, I just want my wife to be okay," he said.

"I know you do, I want the same thing. I have to go seen you both when I get home. Kiss everyone for me and bye," she said.

"Bye Steph," he said disconnect his call with his sister in law.

He stood up from the couch, walks out of the living room, toward the kitchen, and re-enter it, to see his family laughs and eating breakfast.

"Who call you, daddy?" Sophia asked looks up at him.

"It was Aunty Steph princess," he replied sitting back down in his chair.

"Is everything okay with Steph?" Sabrina asked

"Everything is good with Steph, she call to ask how we were doing," he replied

"Oh, as long as everything is good," she said.

"Yes, and she says that she will see us when she come home," he said.

"Oh, yeah, Aunty is coming for visit," Sophia said.

Later on, John told Sabrina why Steph call she told him what had happens with Ziggler during the commercial break. Sabrina was proud of her big brother Vinnie for nailing that scumbag.


	19. Stephanie visits Sabrina

A couple of days later, on Saturday afternoon Stephanie come over to the house to visit with her kids so they could play with their cousins. The kids run down the hallway to the playroom and then went inside while their moms went into the livingroom walk around the sofa and then sat down.

"How are you feeling Bri?" she asked crossed her one leg over the other.

"I am good, my ribs don't hurt as much," she replied.

"That good, and?" She asked

"I feel sad Steph," she replied.

"Grieving is not an easy, to do especially when there are lot of things going through your head as you grieve, but, you will get through this Bri! You just have to have faith in you and John's love," she said.

Sabrina smile sad at her and says, "I know Steph and I do have faith in my and John's love, it just… that I cannot get past that I was pregnant and I didn't know."

"I know it is going to take some time for you and John to come terms with that and what happens. Take all the time you need Bri, no one is going to push you to come back to work not even dad," she said.

"I know dad calls me this morning and told me to take all the time that I need," she said.

Stephanie smile and says, "Are you taking your medication?"

"Yes I am taking it every 2nd hours like Dr. Williams want me too," she began and then deiced to change the conversation. "Stephanie?"

"Yes," she said with smile.

"Did you know that when mom was pregnant with me some lady come up to mom and dad, and alleged that she had slept with dad," she said, Stephanie looks at her stun.

"What, Sabrina? You are kidding right?" She asked

"I wish I was but I am not kidding you Steph," she replied

"When did you found that out?" She asked

"Mom told me the story, last month, of course dad denied sleeping with lady," she replied.

"What happened?" She asked

"Well, dad took a lie detector test and passes it the lady was lying to hurt mom and trying to breaks up their marriage," she explains to her.

"I never knew that story. Wow some peoples are just jealous of others and what they have," she said.

"Yes absolutely Steph there is that old says jealousy is an ugly thing," she said.

"Yep and that fit Nikki Bella then, she is jealous of you and what you have, namely John Cena being your husband," she said.

"True, Steph, she is probably jealous of a lot of the women who are married and have kids," she said.

"Probably, Bri," she said as the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me," she said stood up, walk around the sofa then out of the living room toward the front door. She unlocked the door and then turns the doorknob opening the door to revealing her mom and sister in law Kathleen standing there.

"Hi Bri," Linda and Kathleen said together.

"Hi, come in on," she said opening the door wide for them to enter they walk inside the house she closes the door behind them and relocks it.

"Is that Stephanie's car in the driveway?" Linda asked taking off her coat and then hang it up in the closet along with Kathleen coat.

"Yes, that is Steph's car," she replied as they walk into the livingroom to see Stephanie sitting the sofa.

"Hi Steph," they said together, as she turn her head to see them walked into the livingroom.

"Hi, mom and Kathy," she said, as they walk around the sofa and then kiss her on the cheek.

"How about I make us some coffee?" Sabrina asked, as Linda and Kathleen sat down on the sofa.

"That would be great it is cold outside," Linda replied, Sabrina turns around, walks out of the living room head for the kitchen, went inside, and began brewing some coffee.

"Checking on Bri?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes, I told John on Tuesday morning that I would stop by for a visit," she replied.

"Did she tell you anything Steph?" She asked.

"Yes, her ribs don't hurt that much, and that she is sad, not knowing that she was pregnant for a fifth time, and grieving over the loss of her and John's baby. I told her that she needs to take her time and not rush back to work," she replied.

Sabrina came walking back into the livingroom carry a tray of coffee, cream, and then set it down the coffee table. She sat back down next to Stephanie, and they took their mugs of coffee, then add some creams and then stir it with spoons on the tray. They took sips of their coffee and then place the mugs on back on the coffee table.

"That's good coffee," they said and Sabrina smile.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," they said together.

"I sense that you too hit the mall for some Christmas shopping?" She asked

Linda and Kathleen laugh and say together, "You could say that."

"Mommy!" Sophia called out walking into the livingroom.

"Yes pebbles," she said, turn her head to her.

"Hi nana, Aunty Kathy," she said.

"Hi angel," they said together.

"Sophia what do you want?" She asked, Sophia turn to her.

"Sara fell asleep in playroom," she replied.

"Okay," she said attempt to stand up but Stephanie stops her.

"I will go Bri," Stephanie said, standing up, and then walk around the sofa.

"Thanks Steph," she said with smile.

"You're welcome Bri," she said walking out of the livingroom with her niece Sophia.

"How are you feeling honey?" She asked

"I am feeling much better mom, and I am tried to come to terms that I was pregnant for a fifth time. And I know that it is going to take time for John and I to grieve the loss of the baby," she replied.

"Yes, Bri it is going to take time to grieve the loss of the baby. Don't rush back let yourself and John grieve, together, and when you are ready go back then you go back, just take all the time you need pebble," she said.

"I will mom I am not going to rush back to work," she said.

"Good Bri, she said, as Stephanie came walking back into the livingroom around the sofa and sat down next to Sabrina.

"And when do you leave for your trip Stephanie?' Kathleen asked sipping her coffee again.

"I leave tomorrow morning, and I will be gone for week and back in time for Survivor Series," she replied.

"That remind me, Bri are you, John and the kids going to your in laws for Thanksgivings?" she asked her.

"Yes, mom we are going to my in laws this year, you gets us next year," she replied with smile.

Okay, and how about Christmas?" she asked

"Christmas we are home, because John will be cohosting Today Dec. 28-29, 2015," she replied.


	20. WWE RAW Nov 9, 2015

A couple of days later, on Monday night, Sabrina changes the channel to the USA Network, as the kids got excited, because RAW was coming on. RAW opening with Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching on the USA Network, and he is joins by JBL and Byron Saxton.

Michael says, "We are at the Manchester Arena in Manchester England."

Right to the ring, we go and there is the WWE World Heavyweight title belt on a table in the ring. Vincent McMahon's music hits and out he come to a pop and fans chant his name.

"Uncle Vinny," Sara said from her position on her daddy's lap.

"Mommy, are we going to see Aunty Stephy tonight?" Sophia asked looks up at her.

"No pebble, Aunty Stephy, is away on business," she replied.

They listen to Vincent praise Seth Rollins in ring ability. The fans chant "thank you Rollins," now.

Vincent says, "He was not exactly what the Authority was looking for."

He talks about the injuries that Rollins suffered in Dublin last week during a match with Kane.

He says, "I am not going to hide my bias for my brother in law John Cena, to me he is still the man to beat. Rollins is no longer WWE World Heavyweight Champion to do the injuries that he suffered." Fans boo. Vincent asks who will step up, who will fill the void.

He goes on and talks about Roman Reigns becoming the #1 contender a few weeks back and introduce him. Roman Reigns makes his way out through the crowd.

He says, "the tournament to crown a New WWE World Heavyweight Champion is unfair to Reigns already earned a title shot, but now has to fight his way back up. I know that Reigns can do it again, and come Survivor Series he will be crown the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion…"

He praise Roman Reigns for his strength and commit to the business and his ability to brawls with anyone, and says, "I know how you feel on what happened at WrestleMania 31 it has happens to me too. No one knows this but Rollins begs Stephanie and I to let him join us so that he can have the unfair advantage all that talents waste. But you Reigns have that ability to be Champion."

Reigns says, "Thanks for the praise Vincent."

He says, "You're welcome and I know that you never taken handout."

Reigns says, "Yes, never taken handout and nobody can take that from me."

Vincent music hits and he exit the ring and then walk backstage RAW goes to commercial. Vincent calmly walks backstage to resume his job as Director of RAW while Vince fed line to the announcer. Back from the break and the first, match of the WWE World Heavyweight Champion tournament Roman Reigns vs. Big Show.

'I hope Roman wins," Julian said while watching the TV.

"Me too, he is my favor next to daddy," Sophia said.

They watch the match and saw Roman Reigns move onto the next round of the tournament. They continue watched together and then Josh, Julian, Sophia and Sara went upstairs to bed because tomorrow they have school. Sabrina and John watched rest of RAW. Michael hype WrestleMania 32 on sale party at AT&T Stadium. After the video package for WrestleMania 32 back to the WWE World Heavyweight, title tournament the Miz vs. Dolph Ziggler.

"I am root for Miz to beat Ziggler," John said, kissing Sabrina on the head.

"Me too," she said snuggling close to him as they watch Miz take on Ziggler.

They watch the match and Miz works Ziggler over. He fought back but Miz come back and applies the figure four leglock to Ziggler. He screams out in pain as John and Sabrina were smiling watching him, somehow he makes it to the ropes. Then Miz runs into a big superkick and Ziggler advance to the next round.

"Well, that is not good, but then again knows Vincent he will make sure that Ziggler doesn't advance further," John said.

"Yep, both Vincent and dad will make sure that he doesn't get any far in the tournament," she said.

They continue to watch RAW and once it had end Sabrina and John went up to bed, because the next day was busy with kids.


	21. Sabrina &Vince and RAW

On Saturday Sabrina was at home alone, John was working on his newest project a reality show call American Grit while, Josh, Julian were at their uncle Vinny and Auntie Kathleen's house playing with their cousins. Sophia and Sara were at Auntie Stephanie and Uncle Jack's house playing with Khloe and Vicky. Sabrina was doing laundry when the doorbell rang and she walk out of the laundry with a basket of Sara clothes toward the front door, when reaching the door she place the basket on the bench and then looks through the peephole and saw her dad. She unlocks the door turn the doorknob opening the door revealing him standing there.

"Hi daddy, come in on," she said opened the door wide for him.

"Hi princess," he said, entered the house and she closes the door behind him and relocked the door. He took off his coat and then places it on the bench.

"What's up daddy," she said walking toward the livingroom and he followed her. They walk inside the living room around the sofa and then sat down.

"Nothing much, I thought I come by and see how you are doing?" He said

Sabrina smile and says, "I am doing ok, daddy."

"Good."

"I am slowly coming to term with what had happens, to me, at the hands of them, but I will not forgotten or forgiven them."

"No one is this family or your in laws aspect you to forgotten or forgiven them either." He said

"I know dad."

"Good."

"Um mom told me about the time she was pregnant with me and that some stranger woman come up to you and her and told her that you were having an affair. You deny it and took a lie detector test and pass it."

Vince smile and says, "Yes, I would never cheat on your mom, I didn't want to followed in my dad's footstep, he cheat on your grandma Vicky my mom and I swear when I married your mom I would love her for the rest of my life."

She smiles at him and says, "I see how much you loves mom and she loves you too."

He smile and asks, "And where is everyone?"

"Jules and Josh are at Vinny and Kathleen's house playing with boys, while Sophia and Sara are over at Stephanie and Jack's house playing with Khloe and Vicky," she replied.

Ah yes, and where is John?" He asked

"He is finishing up with his reality show American Grit," she replied.

"Ah, how is that going?" he asked

"Good, I am hoping that it is a hit for him, he work hard on this reality show. I want him to succeed outside of the WWE too."

"He has been very success outside of the WWE princess, but remember that WWE will always be his home," he said smiling at her.

"She smiles back at him and says, "I know dad, the WWE is his passion and his home. He always represents the company with pride, honor and class."

"Yes, that why he is the face of the WWE."

Vince and Sabrina spend some more time together before the kids come home from their play date. A Couple of days later, on Monday night, Sabrina changes the channel to the USA Network, as the kids got excited, because RAW was coming on soon. RAW begun with the entire roster on the stage and on the TitanTron was the French flag with Eiffel Tower inspired peace sign that had gone viral this weekend. They watched as Lilian Garcia asks everyone to stand as get a moment of remembrance for the victims of the terror attack in Paris, France this past Friday night. After the moment of remembrance and then the RAW intro happens and then back inside the Arena.

Michael Cole welcomes the fans, who are watching on the USA Network, and he is joins by JBL and Byron Saxton on commentary and they began to hypes the World Heavyweight Championship tournament. They over the matches set for show, and then to the ring we go for an in ring promo with Undertaker and Kane and they want Bray Wyatt to choose two of his family member to be sacrifice at Survivor Series. RAW go to commercials. Back from the break and the first of four Quarterfinal matches of the WWE World heavyweight Championship tournament Kevin Owens vs. Neville.

"Boring," Josh said, Sabrina laughs at him.

They watched the match and it was good match, Neville try absolute everything to beat Owens. However, Owens survives and avoids the Red Arrow and then nails the Pop up powerbomb for the win and advance to the Semifinals to face either Ambrose or Ziggler at Survivor Series. RAW go back to commercials. Back from the break and to see backstage and Vincent McMahon talks to Neville.

"There is Uncle Vinny, talks to Neville," Sophia said as they watched.

"Hey we cannot hear what Uncle Vinny is saying to him mommy," Julian complains.

"Jules there could be a problem with mic on the camera or the volume is turn down, so that everyone would be curious on what Uncle Vinny is telling Neville," she said to him.

"Oh ok mommy thanks," he said.

"You're welcome lovebug," she said.

They watched Uncle Vinny shake hands with Neville and then back to the ring, we go and for a non-tournament match, that had good action in the match and after the non-tournament matches the second quarterfinal match of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship tournament Dolph Ziggler vs. Dean Ambrose.

They watched the match and it was hard-hitting match but in the end, Ambrose hits dirty deeds and advance to the semifinals at Survivor Series. As much as Sabrina did not like Ambrose, she was happy that Ziggler did not advance to the Semifinals at Survivor Series.


End file.
